Kingdom Hearts III: Echoes of Tempest
by janus-juan
Summary: A new adventure dawns on our heroes as they try to protect the worlds from foes both old and new.
1. Tranquility

Hello and welcome to Kingdom Hearts III: Echoes of Tempest.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Disney, or Final Fantasy. If I did the real Kingdom Hearts 3 would be out by now.

Sit back and Enjoy the story. In 3...2...1...

**Chapter 1: Tranquility**

**Destiny Island**

On this island an auburn-haired girl waited. The way she held her hands together in a prayer showed that she was waiting for something to happen.

_Where are they, they were just behind me. _She thought_ How could they do this to me._

Finally she found them and again they disappear on her. She is going to hold this over their heads for the rest of their lives. Next to her, a couple of friends were trying to make her feel better. They were an anthromorphic dog, a talking duck and an over grown mouse who was a king of another world.

"Don't worry Kairi, I'm sure they're alright. They'll be home before you know it, Ahyuck." said the dog man.

"Thanks Goofy I needed that," Kairi told the dog man named Goofy. Of course she still felt that pull on her heart that gave her a great deal of worry of her friends' disappearance. Just as she finished the sentence a stream of light shot through the sky heading right toward the ocean. A regular person would think it's just a meteor shower, but she knew better. She started running as fast as her feet will take her toward the shoreline.

Once she reached it, she saw the spiky-brown hair and long silver hair out in the water. The two who have left her were back.

"Sora! Riku!" she called out to them. As she said that the spiky haired boy ran at a quick pace to get to her. This was in vain since the dog and duck, now named Goofy and Donald respectively, went to give him a group hug causing all three of them to fall down into the water.

Once the hug was done Sora reached into his pocket and pulled out a star shaped object with a face drawn on it. As Sora and Kairi stared into each other's eyes, two others did the same through them. Roxas and Naminé. But just as they came they disappeared back into their Somebodies to allow them their moment. People around did the same, but still keeping a watchful gaze to see what would happen.

"We're back." said Sora.

"You're home." said Kairi. They reached out their hands and he gave the charm to her. She helped pull him up then pushed back down into the water. He was a looked incredulously at her.

"That's for leaving me alone again." Kairi said with mock anger, trying her best to hide the sadness she felt. It was in vain as a tear fell slipped from her right eye.

He stood up from the water and made his way to her. He pulled her into a tight hug that showed that he wasn't about to leave her anymore. He then pulled his face away from her fiery-red hair and brought up his thumb to wipe away her tear from her cheek. "Don't cry Kairi, we came back and we're here to stay." He looked into her eyes while he said this. They quickly got lost in the gaze and didn't notice that they were leaning their faces closer and closer. Suddenly they heard an alarm blaring at a dangerously high volume. This caused them to break apart and Sora to summon his Keyblade.

"What's that alarm mean. Are we going to be attacked by a hideous looking monster or something?" asked Sora while looking around for the cause of the disturbance.

Donald answered him. "No, it's just the Gummi Phone telling us that someone is calling us. Now where did I leave it." He started to look around trying to find it. He started pulling out things from his pockets. He took out his scepter from his front right pocket. _Nope _he thought. He then brought out a couple potions and ethers. _Nope_ He then finds something unexpecting, an anchor. _Nope _he thought and through it to the ground along with the rest of the stuff. Good thing he knew how to make his pockets magical, though at times it got annoying.

"So what happened to you guys? You were right behind us," asked King Mickey trying to redirect the heroes' attention from the duck.

"We just had some unfinished business to take care of with Xemnas," explained Riku "but its ok, he's gone now and this time for good."

"Well that's good" Mickey said.

Finally Donald found what he was looking for. He took out a portable communication device from his pocket. It was blue in color and was the size of an average paperweight. After a couple of seconds, his face paled.

"What is it Donald, has another world been destroyed?" Mickey asked worriedly.

"Worse" Donald said. "It's….Daisy." Those around him raised an eyebrow. _Daisy can't be that bad, right? _Everyone except the Disney Castle crew thought.

Donald answered the COM-link to reveal a hologram of a female duck in a purple dress. She did not look happy as her beak was twisted in a frown.

"DONALD! Where have you been? You missed our date again! That's the 6th time you've done this. And not to mention…" Daisy was saying until Donald pretended the reception was bad and then closed the lid on her. Boy was he going to get it when he got home.

"Your Majesty we need to go now! The girls are worried sick about us." Explained the nervous duck.

"You're right" Mickey brought out a remote control the size of a keychain. He pressed the red button in the middle producing a "Beep, Beep" sound. Almost instantaneously the Gummi ship, the _Highwind_, appeared right in front of them.

"See you guys, we'll miss you, Ahyuck" said Goofy to the 3 teens as he ran after Donald and Mickey.

The Gummi ship then went at warp speed so they could get to Disney Castle before their wives could roast them alive.

**3 Months later**

Life at Destiny Islands has been tranquil and quiet. But for Sora and Riku it has only one word to describe it… Boring! They were now sitting on a tree that bore a star-shaped fruit.

"Nothings changed huh?" asked Riku, leaning against a bent paopu tree.

"Nope, and nothing will." replied Sora.

"What a small world."

"But part of one that's much bigger."

"Yeah"

"Hey Riku, what do you think it was? The door to the light?"

"This." said Riku, pointing to Sora's heart.

"This?" Sora asked back.

"Yeah. It's always closer than you think."

"Sora! Riku!" yelled Kairi, running across the bridge. She made it to where they were, but had to stop and catch her breath.

"Hey, what's up?" Sora asked worriedly.

"This." She said showing him the bottle. In it was a rolled up piece of paper that had an insignia on it. It was an outline of a mouse showing them that it was from…

"From the King?" he asked and grabbed the bottle and shook the contents from inside it onto his palm. He them unrolled it and started reading it. Kairi and Riku stood on either side of him trying to see what it said.

_Dear Sora, Riku, Kairi_

_Sorry to call you to action after only a week since you defeated Xemnas, but it's of utmost importance. Can't reveal what it is over this letter in fear of it being intercepted by someone else. I am sending Donald and Goofy to pick you guys up. They should be there in 4 days. Meet me at Merlin's house in Radiant Garden for further details._

_King Mickey_

_P.S. Sora teach Kairi how to use her new Keyblade and also some magic._

_P.S.S. Close the Keyhole of your world if you haven't done so already._

"Looks like we have another adventure waiting for us and this time we're all in it together," said Kairi with happiness in her voice because she won't be left on this island alone again. Well, that's what she thought.

"Well…" replied Riku and Sora.

"What do you mean 'Well'?" exclaimed Kairi furiously at the notion of being left again.

"We just think it's too dangerous for you to come with. We don't want you to get hurt," explained Sora.

"It's not like it's any safer here. Did you already forget that I was kidnapped at the island just a mile from here?"

"But…"

"She's does have a point, Sora. As long as she's alone she'll be an open target. Maybe it's safer for her to come with us. That way we can keep an eye on her." Riku reasoned.

"Fine, but you can only come if you pass your training session" he said while staring at Kairi's face that turned from furious to joyous in a second. As he finished his sentence he was met with the embrace of Kairi's hug. He felt his face blush like crazy, matching the color of her hair making it camouflage with it. He smiles sheepishly at the strawberry aroma of her body on his.

"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you. I promise I'll do my best and pass with flying colors. Then you won't have to worry so much about me."

"Aw I'll always worry about you, Kai." He told her as they stared into each others eyes. They were subconsciously leaning their heads closer… closer… until…

Riku coughs softly causing both lovebirds to remember he was there. They also realized how close they were to each other and quickly backed away from each other while their faces were flushed from the embarrassment.

"Well, I'll see you guys tomorrow for training." She told them as she ran towards the dock where their rowboats were.

"Yeah and I better close the keyhole so the Heartless don't appear in this world again." Sora said while running toward the secret place.

Standing in the middle of what just took place, Riku was shaking his head at both of his best friends. _How clueless can they get? _He sighs and goes back to staring at the sunset.

**The World that Never Was**

"Is everything going according to plan?" asked a woman dressed in a black robe with horns on her head. She had a staff on her right hand.

"Heartless are wreaking havoc in the worlds as we speak oh Mistress of Evil" replied a slim octopus woman who looks a lot like the late Ursula.

"Yeah and thanks to those Heartless of yours, I will soon have those puppies and their beautiful fur." Said a woman dressed in a mink sweater with black and white hair while laughing maniacally.

"Soon Kingdom Hearts will be mine. Ahahahaha" exclaimed Maleficent. "Now you go to your worlds and bring me the Princesses of Heart" she told her council. One was a man dressed in a red shirt and wore yellow gloves who exhibited a pompous attitude. Another was a man with pale skin and 2 golden claws in his hands. The last was a woman who appeared to be a queen from another world, shown from the crown on her head, and her big frilly dress showing off her pudginess. "I'll deal with Aurora myself." Maleficent told them. "And you," she pointed to a girl hidden in the shadows "take care of the Keyblade Master and bring his girlfriend to me." The girl nodded and disappeared through a Corridor of Darkness.

This is our first fanfiction and we are really proud of it. Together we will make this an awesome fanfiction. Just you wait for our next Chapter to come up. Thank you and until next time.

Edit: Had to change some parts of the story, but overall it's the same. Sorry for the inconvenience.


	2. WAKE UP SORA!

Hello it's us again.

Sorry it took so long. It's not so easy thinking up new stuff for the story.

Without further ado, here comes Kingdom Hearts III Echoes of Tempest

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Diney or Final Fantasy.

Chapter 2: WAKE UP SORA!

**Three Days Later**

The day had finally come when Donald and Goofy were coming to take them to their next adventure. Our heroes are on the island they used to play at when they were younger. Sora and Riku are getting Kairi involved in some more drills, on both the Keyblade and magical spells, before they left even though the day before Sora and Riku deemed her worthy of being able to take care of herself against any Heartless threat she would face.

It had been a long day for them. Kairi and Riku woke up at 7 a.m. and were supposed to meet up at the play island with Sora at 8 a.m. Once they arrived they noticed Sora wasn't there. They decided to wait a little bit longer for their late friend. After 10 minutes they couldn't take it anymore and so went to look for him at his house.

They arrived at his house and there he was… STILL ASLEEP! Uh-oh for Sora. The 2 friends had thought up of the perfect way to wake him up. They grabbed a hold of him (Kairi the arms and Riku the legs) and dragged him out of the house. They tried being careful not to drop him but failed and made him fall on the ground twice. Surprisingly he was still asleep.

_Lazy Bum_ thought Kairi with a smile on her face at Sora's ability to sleep through anything. He slept through construction noises, getting a bucket of water rained on him, and even during an earthquake (though he moved slightly trying to turn off his alarm clock, thinking that was the source).

They reached the shore and there plan was coming to an end. They rocked Sora back and forth counting off the numbers: 1… rocked forward 2… rocked backward and 3… rocked forward again and let go. Sora hit the water with a humungous splash that caused even Kairi and Riku to get wet.

They waited and waited for Sora to resurface but nothing came up. Kairi started to panic and so jumped into the ocean looking for him. Well she found him and dragged him back to shore (with a little difficulty considering his weight and her lack of muscle). She placed him on the sandy beach where Riku was. Still not waking up she checked to see if he was breathing but nothing at the moment. So she did what she had to do. She leaned down, getting closer and closer, and was about to give him CPR when she heard a snoring sound escape his throat.

Doing this caused her to feel relieved but at the same time angry beyond compare. On one hand she could hug and say how happy she was he was alive, but on the other hand…

She slapped his face silly and screaming at him "How dare you, you had me so worried about your life and here I find out your still sleeping." She felt herself calm down after about slapping his face 10 times. His face was red as a tomato but at least he was finally awake.

Back to the current situation, Donald and Goofy had finally arrived and were helping the others with their luggage (what you thought they were just going to go without supplies) and leading them inside. Once inside the dog and duck noticed that Sora's face was completely red and had handprints on them.

"Sora, what happened to your…" he was interrupted by Sora saying he didn't want to talk about it and walking toward the wheel. So they chose to leave it at that and went toward their positions.

* * *

Thanks for reading and please review! We'll be back with chapter 3 REAL soon. Until next time


	3. Uhhh Houston?

Wow 2 chapters in one day! A new personal best. Even though this is my first fanfiction.

Disclaimer: I do not own Disney, Kingdom Hearts, or Finale Fantasy.

Chapter 3: Uhhh Houston?

"Attention passengers," said the voice of a computer program who Sora met during his second adventure "we will be blasting off in 10 seconds please fasten your seatbelts and prepare for immediate takeoff. Oh and the timer began when I said seatbelts."

**3… 2… 1…. Blastoff**

"Ahhhhhhhhh" screamed Donald as he was not prepared for the takeoff to happen so soon, so he was catapulted all over the place hitting some of his fellow passengers causing an uproar and a fight between him and the ship.

"My apologies User Donald, but I did offer a warning" said the ship at him.

"What kind of warning was… Tron is that you?" Donald ask the ship's voice who is now identified as Tron.

"Tron?" everyone asked. Kairi and Riku weren't familiar as to who it was but Goofy and Sora did.

"Tron how've you been?" asked Sora.

"Me? I have been well"

"What are you doing here? Not that I'm disappointed or anything."

"I've been instructed to make sure you and everyone else onboard make it to Radiant Garden safely."

"You haven't done such a good job so far." Grumbled Donald, still angry at Tron.

"Eh don't listen to him," Sora began then whispered the last part "He just has anger issues."

"I heard that"

"Hey Sora, who's this?" Asked Kairi.

"Oh I'm sorry this is Tron. He's a computerized being from Ansem the Wise's computer. I met him a while back while getting beamed in a world inside the computer: Space Paranoids. And…" he suddenly stopped "You know what? I just remembered I haven't told you about my adventures. Let me start from the beginning."

He then began to tell her about how after the Islands were destroyed he wound up in Traverse Town. There he met up with Donald and Goofy and how they offered for him to go with them to other worlds. He chose to go with them to go and find her and Riku. He told her all that happened up until he reached Hollow Bastion.

"When I reached Hollow Bastion I got separated from Donald and Goofy and…" he was stopped by Riku.

"Aren't you going to tell her what happened?" Sora looked away. "Fine if you won't tell her, I will. Sora is just being a good friend. Ok this is what happened: I found him and took the Keyblade from him," he stopped staring at Kairi's shocked face "and got Donald and Goofy to come to my side because they were told by King Mickey to follow the Keyblade Bearer, which I became. Later he confronted me and took it and his friends back. After that he advanced the floors coming to save us both. It was at the Grand Hall where we fought. I was so determined to give you your heart back and use you to open the Keyhole and get Kingdom Hearts, that I almost killed Sora to do it." He stopped and stared at his hands in anger.

"But I'm still here" he said pointing to himself. "Besides you were controlled by Xehanort's Heartless during that time."

"But if I wasn't so ambitious to go to other worlds none of that would've even happened. See it all comes back to me."

"But then we wouldn't have been able to kick some bad guy butt and save the worlds from being taken over by the Heartless."

"But…"

"Look Riku what happened, happened. There's nothing that can be done. Besides everything turned out for the best." Said Kairi breaking the cycle.

"She's right." Riku said defeated. "Go on Sora what happened next?

So Sora went back to the story and just said that he used the Keyblade Riku fought me with to stab himself and liberated Kairi' s heart from his own and that it turned him into a Heartless, when Kairi stood up and screamed "You did WHAT?!" while starting to tear up. "How could you do something as stupid as that?"

"Well I did it to bring you back from being in a coma. Besides you brought me back from the Darkness."

"You could have died, then what? What if I couldn't have saved you and you stayed dead, then what?!" She said starting to cry a little.

"Well at least you would be alive and happy. If I didn't do it then you would have stayed like that and then my life would be empty. I couldn't live without you." He said with the biggest blush ever thought possible.

"What are you saying?" she asked in a curious/eager tone. _Is he saying what I think he's saying? _she thought to herself.

"I'm saying that I love you! Ok? I love you and I always have since the moment I laid my eyes on you all those years ago." He said surprisingly. _Did I just say that after so long of keeping it a secret? What about her, does she feel the same way? _

She was shocked. She's been waiting for this for years and all she could do was stare. She tried saying something but her mouth wouldn't help her out.

Sora, on the other hand felt completely embarrassed. He felt rejected. But most of all he felt like his heart had been cut out. So he did what he thought was right --- he told her "I'm sorry" and then made his way to the door.

Kairi just couldn't let him go. So she did something that surprised her more than him. She grabbed his arm, led him back to where she was, and then crashed her lips onto his into a passionate kiss. At first his eyes widened and was shocked at how impulsive Kairi became but then forgot about that and enjoyed the kiss.

They were in their own little world, tuning out the wolf whistles and cheers that was emitted by their friends. Everything was right with the world again.

* * *

There chapter 3 is finally done! Thanks again for reading and I would like to wish everyone a Merry Christmas. Oh, and don't forget to review.


	4. Darkness' Fury

Me: Can't believe its almost been a month since our last update. Sorry it's taken me this long but I've had projects and exams to do for school.

Sora: Finally we can get on with the story.

Me: Well as soon as you do the disclaimer we can.

Sora: Oh alright. Janus-Juan and Colin don't own anything in this story except the plot and OCs.

Chapter 4: Darkness' Fury

**Gummi Ship**

After what seemed like hours, which was really only about five minutes, Sora and Kairi pulled away from each other breathlessly. This was either from how good the kiss was or from the need for air. They couldn't tell. They stared into each other's eyes, until Kairi said something.

"I love you too, Sora but I thought it would've been better if I showed you how I felt rather than tell you."

"You're right, it is so much better," He responded.

They were about to kiss again when Riku stopped them and said "Not to ruin your moment, but we've arrived at Radiant Garden."

They blushed and departed the Gummi Ship making their way to Merlin's House.

On their way, they noticed that there weren't any Heartless or Nobodies around. That made Sora a little suspicious because just a while ago it was packed with those creatures.

_Oh well maybe they just decided to leave the world alone__. _He thought.

_**Do you honestly believe that?**_ Said a voice in his head.

_Who's there? Roxas is that you?_

_**Who else would it be? Unless you know of someone else living in your head.**_

_I can do without the sarcasm, Roxas._

_**Sorry, sorry**__. __**Just wanted to tell you that I doubt our enemies would just leave this place alone so easily.**_

_Maybe you're right but where could they be?_ Suddenly a platoon of Neoshadows and Morning Stars materialized.

_**You had to ask**_stated Roxas.

"Heartless!" screamed Donald as he brought forth his _Save the Queen_ staff. The rest followed suit. Riku summoned his _Way to Dawn _keyblade, Goofy his _Save the King _shield, Kairi brought out the _Oathkeeper_ and Sora summoned the _Ultima Weapon_ (KH 1 style) and charged for battle.

The party members split up to defeat the enemies faster. Donald and Goofy went towards a Neoshadow. Donald used his staff and used thunder to destroy 3 of them while Goofy sent his shield like a boomerang, hammering 3 more of them back to oblivion.

Riku and Sora were each fighting a Morning Star. It was tough to attack as they were spinning around the area. Riku used his keyblade to block it as it neared him causing the Morning Star to end its spinning top attack. Then Riku ran at it, keyblade in hand, jumped into the air and then decapitated the head of the Heartless, destroying it once and for all.

Sora, on the other hand, stopped its spinning by using his keyblade, and crashing it to the ground, to create a shockwave toward the Morning Star causing it to stagger and fall down on its back. Sora took this moment to deliver the finishing move. He jumped into the air, above the Morning Star, aimed his keyblade at the Heartless symbol at its chest, used Graviga (so the impact will be 10 times as hard as it usually would) and impaled the Morning Star.

Kairi fought a couple of Neoshadows by using magic. She extinguished one with fire, froze one with blizzard and attacked, and massacred 4 with Thundaga which accidently attacked Donald causing him to light up like a Christmas tree. Goofy and Kairi snickered at this, causing Donald to scream incomprehensible gibberish, at least that what it sounded like. This brought up more laughter to erupt from the two.

This caused them to lower their guard and the Heartless took this to their advantage. A Neoshadow dissolved into the ground and made its way toward Kairi.

"Look out!" yelled Riku, but was too late as the Neoshadow jumped out of the ground and slashed away at Kairi causing her to scream in agony and some blood to spill out of her ribcage. The wound wasn't very deep but it still caused her to get dizzy and lose her balance. She fell on the ground and was about to be clawed at again when _Ultima Weapon _came out of nowhere and flew right through the Neoshadow's chest. It screeched and then disappeared in a puff of smoke. The Keyblade clung onto a building.

Sora then came running to check up on Kairi. "Are you alright, where did it hurt you?! Oh my god, you're bleeding!" he said in a worried tone. He recalled his Keyblade to him. He then lifted it up and cast **Curaga** on Kairi's wound, thus stopping the bleeding and causing it to stitch up. All that was left of the wound was a small scar.

After that little fiasco, Sora had a worried expression on his face. But suddenly his expression changed to that of pure anger. He growled and lunged to his feet. Just before he left Kairi, he put up a barrier to prevent any Heartless from doing that to her again. Once he declared her safe, he went back to the battle.

But something was wrong. The way he attacked the enemies was ruthless and savagely. His friends could've sworn that his eyes flickered from azure to golden yellow. Darkness was starting to seep from him, slowly covering his skin and turning it black. His anger toward the Heartless had caused him to go into Anti Form. In this form he acted like a Heartless and couldn't use his Keyblade.

**On the rooftops**

"Hmm, I think I may have found what I was looking for." Said a female hidden in the shadows of the night.

**Back in the fight**

The Heartless were dropping like flies. None of them stood a chance against Anti. Suddenly the last of them was annihilated and everything was quite.

"Alright, that's the last of them." Said Riku towards Donald and Goofy. He then turned to Anti. "Good job Sora" Instead of responding, Anti just stood there eyeing all of them in a hungry kind of way. "Sora, you ok man?"

Suddenly Anti catapulted himself at Riku, claws out, and was about to slash at him, but Riku used _Way to Dawn _to hold him back. "Hey what's your problem?!" Again he didn't respond but jumped away and changed tactics. He himself dropped into the ground and made his way to the backside of Riku. He rematerialized into the 3-D world and slashed at Riku's back earning a yell from said victim.

This caused Riku to get angry. He spun around and tried to slash at Anti, but he was quick and dodged it with ease. He used Riku's Keyblade to catapult himself a large distance between them. He then zigzagged at break neck speed toward Riku with claws at the ready. In just 5 milliseconds he was right in front of Riku and brought up his right claw from his side, that suddenly began to radiate an onyx glow, and did an uppercut causing Riku to fly about 20 feet into the air. Then Anti jumped with so much force that he was right above his once best friend. He then used the Darkness-like tentacles radiating from him to grab a hold of Riku, circled him around for a while and then released Riku towards the ground to go as fast as a missile.

He would've surely perished if not for summoning his Guardian and it grabbing him just before he hit the ground.

Kairi, who witnessed all this, still watched in disbelief at what was transpiring between the two best friends. She was still inside the force field, which _STILL _hadn't gone down. She tried and tried with all her might but couldn't escape her prison-like barrier. The only way out was with outside help.

"DONALD, GOOFY! GET ME OUT OF HERE! " she screamed at the top of her lungs, trying to get their attention. The dog and duck finally moved from their shocked stances and made their way toward Kairi. They did all they could to get rid of the Reflega spell, from Donald casting Thundega and Firaga to Goofy bashing it with his shield, but it still held strong.

"We'll never be able to open this thing," Goofy stated while leaning up on the barrier, thinking it would hold him "Kairi will be stuck there for the rest of her life and…" he stopped his dramatic talk as the barrier he was leaning on suddenly disappeared, making the poor dog fall flat on his face.

"You've got to be kidding me, that's all it took!?" Kairi asked in an annoyed fashion. **(AN This happened because the barrier recognized the genetic code of Goofy's palm, but they don't know that). **Once free she made her way to Anti and Riku.

Back with them, Riku stumbled forward; a bit dizzy from that uppercut he received. But he still had the strength to fight. Bringing back _Way to Dawn_ he summoned up a Blizzaga, instantly freezing up Anti. That was short lived as Anti broke free of the icy prison, causing shards of ice to be thrown right back at Riku. He used a Dark Shield and avoided _MOST _of the shards, but some got through his defense, giving him some cuts along his arms and legs. Blood was pouring out of these spots. That still didn't stop him.

He started walking up to Anti at a snail-like pace. When he finally reached him he brought up his keyblade, wincing as he did, and tried to hit him on the head. All Anti had to do was step back a step to avoid each attack. Suddenly Riku stumbled and fell down on the ground unconscious. Anti grew tired of this charade and so chose to end it. His right claw again radiated that onyx glow except now the power outlet doubled making it the perfect finishing move. He aimed his claw at the spot where Riku's heart lay. He was about to release the Dark Finisher when…

"Sora, NO!" screamed the auburn haired princess. She ran up to where the two were at and stood right in front of Anti, blocking him from being able to end Riku's life. Anti stared at the face of the Princess of Heart and a sudden wave of guilt hit him. Kairi's eyes were blood red, which was coming from the tears she was shedding. "Please stop this. Come back to us. To me." She said the last word while moving her hand to reach up and touch his Dark covered cheek. Just as she touched that spot, the Darkness started to dissolve away, revealing his tan cheek.

It was an indescribable pain. His instincts told him to move away from the touch and then drive his claws through her abdomen, thus ending her life. But something held him back. That part wanted nothing but to do everything in his power to make this girl stop crying and smile that smile he loved so much. So he just stood there as Light started to pour from her fingertips, counteracting what the Darkness had done to the Keyblade Master. Within a few seconds, the Darkness was completely gone from his outward appearance.

"Kairi…" he stuttered right before his knees gave in and he had to lean on her to keep himself from falling. She managed to hold both of them still, even though he was relinquishing his whole weight on her. "What have I done?" he said up against her shoulder as tears were rolling out his eyes.

"Shhh. It's okay. It's over now" she tries to soothe him while rubbing his back.

"Aww. Isn't that sweet. The Keyblade Master and Princess are having a moment. It makes me sick! The once ruthless person who took down my Heartless is actually crying." Said the mysterious lady.

"Who are you? Wait YOU sent those Heartless?!" asked/yelled Kairi at this woman in front of her.

"Well to answer your questions. My name is Tempest, and yes I did."

* * *

Dun Dun Dun! Finally added our first OC to the story and boy will she cause A LOT of trouble for our heroes next chapter. Stay tuned for Echoes of Tempest CH 5.

Until Next Time!


	5. Siege

Finally the next chapter is done. Sorry it took so long but I've had a lot of schoolwork to do. Now me and my friend here, who now has his own author's page, InViSiBoB are pleased to present Chapter 5. Kairi disclaimer please!

Kairi: Oh alright. Janus-Juan and InViSiBoB don't own anything except for the plot and the OCs.

**Chapter 5: Siege**

"Just what is it that you want?" Kairi asked Tempest while cradling Sora in her arms.

Tempest was about 5'6" and 130 lbs. She wore a Dark blue and silver armor, matching the silver hair that protruded her helmet.

"Your friend there has something that I want… something I NEED…"

"What do you want with Sora?!"

"That's for me to know and you to find out. Now just hand him over and I'll let you and your friends leave with your lives."

Kairi didn't buy it. Instead, she placed the unconscious boy on the ground, gently, on his back, stood up and summoned Oathkeeper.

"You want him? Well you'll have to go through me to get him."

"I was hoping you'd say that." She said while summoning her own weapon. It was about 3 feet long, and made out of traditional steel. The hilt was in the shape of a demon's wing with a charcoal black outline and brown filling. At the end was a red ruby crystal that shone in the moonlight. _Perilous Pride _flashed into Kairi's mind.

Both charged at one another, weapons held high. They met in the middle, blades clashing against each other in a shower of sparks. Neither of these 2 were about to let up.

They then backed away from each other, using their weapons for momentum. Tempest didn't allow Kairi time to recover, for she attacked her a second later. After some hits, Kairi managed to roll away from the barrage. Once she stood up she was in a mood between shock and anger. Tempest somehow, someway, was couple of feet away from Sora's laying form.

Tempest began walking toward the unconscious boy. She was about to grab him, when she felt a force being exerted upon her, causing her to almost fall over.

She then turned around and met the fiery eyes of Kairi. For some strange reason she was glowing a mixture of blue, violet, and green. An aura surrounded her.

Kairi then yelled at her "Get away from him!" When she said that, it sounded like she and someone else were speaking at the same time. She gathered up energy on the palm of her right palm and then threw it at Tempest, hitting her square on the chest, making her crash into a building wall.

"Hmph seems like the kiddy has some spunk. Well let's see if it's enough to beat me!" Her sword then started to grow a charcoal and brown outline around her blade.

Kairi took the challenge and did the same, except the blade glowed a warm and inviting golden color. "Bring it."

As she did this, Tempest came running at Kairi at top speed and brought down _Perilous Pride _upon the auburn haired princess but was blocked by Oathkeeper. Kairi then pushed against the sword and gave Tempest an opening for her to unleash her anger on.

Kairi used her Limit move, Valkyrie, and started slicing and dicing her opponent up, making the armor to start cracking up. She then rose up into the air and did a Rising Sun attack. Finally, she gathered up more energy onto her palm and unleashed the mass of energy in the form of a laser beam, creating smoke around the battlefield. The Limit move thus ended.

Kairi was panting now, using up most of her power on that attack. She was confident, though, that she defeated her opponent.

But fate had other plans. As the smoke cleared, there stood Tempest dusting herself off. "That's it no more holding back." She brought up her blade again and sliced at the spot where the Neoshadow had caused her wound. Blood started spilling onto the blade. Kairi fell to the ground.

Tempest raised her blade into the air and things looked bleak. Kairi closed her eyes, waiting for the finish blow. But it never came. She slowly raised her head up and opened her eyes to see the sword move away from the exhausted teen and put back in its covering.

"You're lucky my colleague wants you alive. So I'll just be leaving," She walked a couple of steps then said, her back turned "Oh mustn't be forgetting why I came here…" she brought up her hand and summoned up a Corridor of Darkness that began to engulf Sora into the dark abyss.

"Sora!" yelled Kairi, arm outstretched.

"Say goodbye to your little boyfriend." She then walked over and stood on top of the portal so it would take her too.

Adrenaline pumped through Kairi's veins and she stood up, all pain forgotten as she ran at the disappearing portal. The people made it through to wherever it lead, but before it close, she jumped right in, ready to save her beloved from evil's clutches.

* * *

Uh-oh Cliffhanger. Wonder what's going to happen next. You'll have to tune in next time to find out.


	6. Ooh…Shiny

Welcome back to KH3 EoT. I have nothing else to say: Sora

Sora: Me but...sigh alright. Janus-Juan and InViSiBoB don't own anything except the plot and the OCs. There you happy.

Me: Very, now away with you. Time to start Chapter 6. Enjoy!

**Chapter 6: Ooh…Shiny **

Darkness was everywhere, no sign of light around. Kairi was getting anxious and paranoid. Neither Tempest nor Sora could be seen from her point of view.

"Please let him be okay." She said as she brought out the good luck charm she lent Sora on his adventures just a week or so ago. It was also the thing that changed her keyblade into the mighty _Oathkeeper_.

Suddenly her movement came to a halt. As she raised her head, some of the hope she had, slowly slipped away. Right there, front of her, was about 7 holes in the darkness, each leading to a different destination.

Her head moved back and forth between each portal, trying to figure out which one to take. As time passed, her frustration and worry were skyrocketing.

_As long as I float here, who knows what she's doing to him_

_**Kairi!**_

Kairi just wet herself from fright.

_Who's there?_ She thought as she looked around, looking for the voice.

_**You already forgot? Come on it's only been a week since we last saw each other.**_

_Naminé? Is that you?_

_**Aw, come on Kairi. I thought you would remember me better than how little Sora remembered Roxas. Yes it's me, Naminé; you're one and only Nobody.**_

Kairi rubbed the back of her neck in embarrassment and guilt. How could she have forgotten Naminé already? After she saved her from the Organization's clutches.

_He-he, sorry about that. Guess me and Sora are… Wait Sora! I've got to go and help him and get him away from that witches' hands._

_**Oh right. That reminds me, I know just how to find Sora.**_

Kairi had never been happier than she was at that moment.

_Really? How?!_

_**Well since you're hearts are connected, I can use that connection to lead us to Sora and Roxas.**_

_That's GREAT! What do I have to do?_

_**All you have to do us hold up your lucky charm to your heart and think about Sora.**_

Kairi did as instructed and closed her eyes and thought of Sora. His smile, his chestnut hair, and his bold cerulean blue eyes. A smile immediately appeared on her face.

Just as she was doing this, Naminé was hard at work trying to pinpoint the boys' location. Suddenly a beam of light flew from Kairi's heart and stretched through the portal at the top right.

_**Gotcha!**_

As she heard this, Kairi opened her eyes and, as fast as she could go, flew right toward the designated portal.

A rip in space appeared in a cave somewhere in the universe. A darkened silhouette of a cave came into view. Suddenly a flashlight shined upon it and minerals inside it spelled out **Enigma Cave. **Then the flashlight began to flicker and then turned off. The silhouette disappeared.

Unfortunately for her, the rip was located at the 'ceiling'. Once she passed through, she fell and landed in a forceful crash. If that wasn't enough, the blow drained her of her remaining energy supply.

She tried helplessly to get back up to her feet but couldn't muster the needed strength to do the task. Her breathing became shallower and her trying diminished as she was falling to the grasp of unconsciousness. Her eyes were barely open when Naminé screamed into her mind, trying to wake her up.

_**Kairi, you mustn't give up. Just use a cure spell to get rid of your fatigue. **_

But it was for naught, as she was already deep in her subconscious.

_**Sigh…sorry, but this is for your own good.**_

Kairi began to glow a soft gold color and a blonde-haired girl in a white dress and blue sandals came out of her, though somewhat transparent, and stood above the other girl.

Naminé used Curaga and got rid and got rid of her injuries. Yet she wouldn't get up. Sighing, Naminé held up her right hand and coiled it into a fist. Her hand began to glow a reddish-orangey color as she gathered the spell. Finally, when she thought it was enough, yelled the command:

"Fire!" she opened her fist and thrust her right hand downward onto the girl's bum.

"YE-OUCH!" screamed Kairi as she flew all the way from the floor to the ceiling, hitting her head. Once she reached the floor, she rubbed her head, and asked "What was that for?!"

"Sorry," Naminé used Cure and got rid of the minor concussion she had developed, "but we don't have time to sit around. Who knows what that witch is doing to Sora and Roxas?"

That brought Kairi up to her feet. She summoned _Oathkeeper_, said "let's go" and began walking. Naminé nodded and began to walk alongside her.

As they walked they noticed strange minerals stuck on the walls. They resembled ordinary gems, except that they glowed in their presence. And once they passed by them, the gems flickered off, leaving behind an impenetrable darkness.

After walking for two minutes, they started hearing a voice talking. It said: "I know what my assignment is, but…of course I'll get on it, as soon as I'm done with…Alright, fine! Bye!" It was Tempest.

They followed the trail of the voice and made it to a clearing. It was a wider cave area, with the strange minerals all over the place. The walls glowed multi-colored lights. There lay Sora, still unconscious, in the middle of the clearing. When both girls caught a glimpse, they ran at him to make sure he was okay. The girls were glad that Tempest was nowhere to be found. Kairi grabbed Sora by the shoulder, shaking him. At first it was gentle, but then she got rougher and rougher. Still he did not wake up.

After a while she lowered him on the cold, damp, ground. She then stared at Naminé with fear in her eyes.

"Is he…"

"No, I can still feel a pulse from him so he's not dead. I guess Anti took a lot out of him. Come on, we better get him out of here before Tempest gets back."

As she said this she bent down and started lifting him up. Kairi soon followed suit. They each put one of his shoulders on their own. Kairi held his right arm, Naminé his left. They then began walking, and almost made it to the entrance, when suddenly:

"Well what do you know, there you are!"

The two girls stopped in shock. They turned around and there she was. Tempest.

"Well you're persistent. How ironic that you made my job easier. Now Maleficent will have one of her pawn pieces, a Princess of Heart."

Now Kairi isn't a short-tempered person, but that was the last straw. She was not going to become someone's pawn or a damsel in distress any longer.

"Naminé, take care of Sora for me," she said as she lifted up Sora's right arm, "I won't take long." She made sure Naminé had a tight hold on Sora and then summoned _Oathkeeper_.

"Guess the princess want to go a few more rounds. As you wish your highness," she said, mockingly, and summoned _Perilous Pride_.

They each struck at each other at the same time. They matched each other blow for blow. They sidestepped from each other and kept up their attacks, trying to get the other to retort.

Now Naminé was getting restless. She could feel that Kairi was losing energy as time went by. If it wasn't for her adrenaline, she would've fallen by now. She turned to Sora: "Sora, Kairi needs your help. Please wake up." No response. Back to Kairi, Tempest was gaining the upper hand on her opponent. Kairi lost her footing and fell on her bum, hitting her head on the cave wall. Tempest pointed her sword at the helpless girl.

"Oh no," Naminé gasped out. She stood up and started running at Tempest. "What, you forgot about me?" she said, surprising herself at how courageous she sounded. She threw a Fira spell at Tempest, hitting her square on her back.

Tempest turned around to face the blonde-headed teenager. "What, you want to play too? I just hope you're better than your friend was." She said pointing at Kairi with her sword and then getting into her battle stance. Naminé was no longer as brave as she was a second ago, now noticing that she was unarmed and running low on stamina required to use magic. She could use about 3-4 more spells, depending on the level.

Tempest charged at her opponent at top speed, almost too fast for Naminé to counteract, but she managed to conjure up a reflect spell at the last moment. But she wouldn't give up that easily. She kept banging on the shield and started making cracks on it. Naminé had to think fast or else her line of defense would shatter. So she started jumping inside the bubble and bounced it across the room. Every now and then she would aim it towards Tempest, causing her to ricochet backwards every time. She caused her armor to chip and break and also broke off the mouthpiece of the helmet, showing off the lips of the woman, but nothing else.

After a while, Tempest grew tired of these annoying attacks. So she rooted herself to the spot she was on and waited for Naminé to attack again. Once she was close, Tempest used her blade to stop the bubble from hitting her again. Then she swiped at it and caused it to explode into millions of pieces. The impact caused both of them to fly to opposite sides of the clearing.

Tempest was the first to bounce back to her feet and made her way to Naminé to finish the job. Just as she got closer, Kairi came out of nowhere, stood in front of her, and round housed kicked her and then followed it up with a slash to her stomach. She tried again, but Tempest got rid of her shock and countered. They were at it again for a while until they heard a groan coming from Sora.

"Ow, my head is killing me," he said as he rubbed the object of his discomfort.

"Sora!" Kairi yelled, relief in her voice that he finally awoke. But because she was staring at the now conscious boy, she didn't notice Tempest grab a hold of her arm and then twist her behind her back, using a spell to tie her wrists together, and then held _Perilous Pride _to her neck.

"Kairi," Naminé yelled, trying to go help her Other.

"You know what, you're getting on my nerves," Tempest said as she outstretched her left arm and sent the same substance at Naminé in a form of a bubble, causing her to become stuck to the cavern wall.

"What is this? It's all gooey and sticky!" the trapped girl cried out, trying to escape her gooey prison.

"Now that's over with…Sora, look who I have here," she said, trying to get the attention of the young Keyblade Master's attention, "It's your little girlfriend Kairi. Seems she's in a bit of a jam."

Once Sora heard Kairi'sname, he immediately shook away the nostalgic feeling and sat up straight, looking for the source of the voice. Once she saw the situation Kairi was in, his eyes widened. "KAIRI," he yelled getting to his feet in a fast pace. Maybe a little too fast, as he received a dizzy spell. "Let her go, whoever-you-are," he told her in a low tone of anger with a hint of grogginess.

"Hmm, I could let her go but first you need to do something for me," she told him while pressing the sword closer to the teens' neck. This caused her to yelp in slight pain.

"STOP! I'll do anything you want, stop hurting her," he said, his eyes losing their usual optimism and light as he faced his head downwards.

"Good boy. Now go over there and step on that X marked on the ground," she instructed, pointing to the far end of the cave. Once he made it she told him: "Good, now summon your Keyblade," he did as he was told, "And stab it at the X on the ground in front of you." Once he did, she smirked and finally told him "Now say these words 'Suscitatio Commorantes Intus'"

Naminé heard this and exclaimed: "Sora, don't do it. If you do you—" Before she could finish, Tempest through more of that gooey substance at her mouth, thus silencing her.

"Now you be quite. Come on Sora say it, or else your little girlfriend gets it," she sneered at this comment, looking like the witch she was.

"Sorry, but I have to do it, for Kairi. Suscitatio Commorantes Intus!" Suddenly a rumble shook the cavern and 4 mirrors shot up from the ground. Then they began to encircle around Sora. As this happened, the keyblade began to glow a sickly black color and a beam shot out at the spot where Sora's hearts was located at. Needless to say, he screamed an agonizing yell. As Kairi witnessed this chain of events, she felt her eyes starting to water, as she knew him being in pain was all her fault.

Back to Naminé, she began to glow a white light and then she became an orb of the same color. Then that orb shot out to where the mirrors were still circling around and hit Sora square on the back. Again Sora yelled in pain, some blood making its way to his mouth. Finally the orb disappeared inside Sora's figure and then four orbs of light exploded in different directions. One was a golden color, one a sky blue shade, one a red and black color, and finally the same orb that entered him not a moment ago. Each one hit one of the large mirrors. Sora couldn't hold himself steady any longer and so fell down to the ground, unconscious. Finally the mirrors began to slow and then halt. The sight was one to behold. On one of the mirrors held Naminé, another held Roxas in his Organization XII outfit, one held a figure that looked an awful lot like Roxas only he had a armor guard on his left shoulder, the last one was of being that wore a Dark Suit, that looked like Riku's, only it was Black and Red. That same being had a helmet that hid his facial features from view. All the figures seem to have a peaceful demeanor, as they were asleep at the moment.

Suddenly, and abruptly, the mirrors began to crack all around themselves until they exploded in a flurry of glass shards. The figures all fell onto the floor with a thump. Then they stirred a bit and then began to slowly wake up.

"Hmm, it actually worked. Though I thought porcupine-head over there would have vanished. Oh well at least I got what I was looking for. And more, by the looks of it. Who knew the kid had all these people buried deep inside his heart." Tempest dropped Kairi onto the floor and then made her way to those that were on the floor.

They all began to stand up (except Sora) and looked around their surroundings. When the Roxas look-alike caught a glimpse of the helmet dude, tension polluted the air.

"Vanitas!" "Ventus!" they screamed at each other and then jumped opposite of each other.

They then, surprisingly, summoned up keyblades of their own. The one called Ventus had a

Keyblade with the hilt and guard positioned off the shaft, rather than aligned with it. The shaft, head and teeth are dark grey and have golden lines embedded into it; three just above the guard and one curving around the base. The shaft itself is rounded and becomes thicker around the guard. The teeth vaguely resembles a bird wing, it also bears resemblance to the teeth of Two Become One, and the hilt and guard resembles that of the Kingdom Key. The keychain is made up of figure-8 links and the charm appears as two feathers swirling around a green sphere.

Vanitas', on the other hand was differrent. Its token is a gear that has been cracked into two pieces. The teeth are black with a red outline and possesses a round, cog-like shape. The shaft has various metal shapes, one most prominent is a gear in the center, with a chain wound around it. It also has blue eyes; one located near the tip of the shaft and one embedded in the guard.

They were about to fight each other, until Tempest got in the middle of their squable. "Sorry but I can't have you getting injured after all I went through to get you here," she said staring at Vanitas.

"Wait, you brought me back?" he asked her, voice full of shock.

"Well I got the key brat over there to do it, so yeah I did. Now I know you want to fight and use those destructive powers of yours on the world of light, but right now your powers are weak after 11 years of not being used. So, why don't you come with me and I'll fix your powers right up and even make them stronger than they were before." She said as she extended her hand to him.

"Now you're speaking my language. Alright, I'll go with you, as long as I get benefited by this."

"Oh don't worry you will." She reassured him as she summoned up a corridor.

He was making his way to the portal, until "Oh just one more thing," he said as he took off his helmet and showed everyone his face. Everyone was shocked to say the least. In place of the helmet, stood a paler version of Sora's face, but with dark golden eyes and spiky, black hair. He then smirked a mallicious grin and then stepped through the portal, gone, for now.

Ventus finally became aware of what just happened and so gripped his keyblade tighter in anger. But he broke free of the stupor once he noticed the teens gathered around their fallen friend. He rushed over to see if he was okay.

"Is he okay," he asked the four youths.

"Yeah, we think he's…" Roxas started saying, until he caught a glimpse of his face, "Hey, you look just like me." He stated the obvious, eyes gleaming with happiness.

"Can we not talk about this now, please. We need to get Sora out of here." Kairi almost yelled at the two dunces right next to her.

"Yeah, but how? I don't even know where here is." Ventus complained.

"Well we could use a Corridor of Darkness to get back to Radiant Garden. But I need your help Roxas," Naminé spoke up.

"But why do you need my help, Naminé" Roxas wondered.

"Well I don't have enough energy to do so."

"Oh, OK, to Radiant Garden it is. But can we stop for some—"

"NO!" everyone yelled, amazed by his stupidity.

"Alright, fine" he conjured up a portal, "Let's get sleeping beauty here back to Merlin's place."

They then stepped through, toward a new adventure full of enemies both old and new.

* * *

Sorry for the late update but spring break finally started, so I had more time to work on this story. Sorry if it's a little rushed but I had to finish this before my dad came and picked me up. I hope the next update won't take us as long as this one. Here's to hoping. See you guys next time. Oh and don't forget to Review. I want to know what you think of the story so far.


	7. Story Time!

Finally another chapter! Sorry for the inconvenience,but our AP Human Geography Exam is in 2 weeks! So we've used most of our time studying for it. That plus all the homework assignments and projects (4 new ones for me in just one class). Now don't let us stop you from reading. Ventusdo the disclaimer.

Ventus: Janus-Juan and InViSiBoB don't own anything except for the storyline and OC's.

J-J: Well don't let me stop you from reading. Go ahead:

Chapter 7: Story Time!!

**Merlin's House**

"Where could they be?! It's been over 2 hours and still no sign of them," Riku yelled, frustrated, while pacing back and forth across the small room. As he had woken up 30 minutes after the kidnapping, he had not taken the news well.

"Calm down, Riku." Donald said, trying to calm him down, "I'm sure they'll be here any minute now." As he finished, a portal appeared in the ceiling. Unfortunately for him, the portal was directly above the small duck. Thus, he became a squished duck.

Donald was at the very bottom of the dog pile, then came Roxas and Ven, and finally Sora on top. Kairi and Naminé were lucky enough that they fell and landed on the bed in a sitting position.

"Hey looks like you were right Donald, ahyuck!" Goofy exclaimed joyously as while Donald grumbled something about him not meaning it to be so literally.

"Guys, you're okay," said Riku, trying to hold back his emotions as much as possible. Then he noticed the extra passengers. "Um, what are Roxas and Naminé doing here and why are there 2 Roxas's? Whoa, what happened to Sora?!" He exclaimed while poking Sora on the head.

Hearing Sora's name, Kairi stood up and ran to the pile of people and duck. "Has he woken up yet? Oh Sora, I'm so sorry, this is all my fault. If only I wasn't such a damsel in distress, ypu wouldn't have been in this mess."

"Whoa, whoa slow down Kairi. Just tell us what happened."

"Ok, Ok." She said, trying to stop her hysteria so the others could understand her. "What happened was…" As she recalled what happened, she saw the flinching and jerking of the spectators as she finished her tale.

"Donald, do you think you could help Sora out?" Riku asked, comforting Kairi as much as he could.

Donald was checking out why Sora still hasn't awoken. Problem was, he didn't know what to make of it. "I'm sorry guys, but I can't tell what's wrong with him. **But **I think I know someone who might. I'll be right back!" He left the house at break neck speed.

"Alright, now while he goes and finds whoever, help me bring Sora to the bed." Roxas and Ven helped Riku and laid him down.

Everyone was staring at the unconscious boy, waiting for a response. Clock was ticking, and still nothing. The house was quiet, until "Sora's unresponsive and we don't know what's wrong with him." Donald's voice echoed throughout the room, yet there was no sight of the duck in question.

Poof! Smoke appeared and out came Donald and an old dude dressed in a blue robe and a pointy hat. He also had a long, white beard.

"I think it'd be better if I saw it myself," the wizard said, making his way to the bed. A couple of seconds later he turned to everyone and spoke "Oh my, I haven't seen anything like this in a really long time. It seems that his heart has recently been split into pieces forcefully, causing this state of unconsciousness. Right now, his heart is trying to adapt to the predicament. What I don't understand is how this could've happened."

"I'll answer that one Merlin," Naminé finally spoke up. "We were in a place called Enigma Cave and this witch-of-a-woman got Sora to do an incantation. It was basically that he thrust his Keyblade, while in a seal, and spoke these words: 'Suscitatio Commorantes Intus" and then the rest is blurry to me."

Once she finished, Merlin looked as pale as a ghost.

"Uh, Merlin?" Goofy waved his hand in front of the wizard. "Earth to Merlin, ahyuck." The wizard bolted to the giant pile of books he had, desperately trying to find the right one.

"Where is it? Where is it?!" he threw books all over the place until he found what he was looking for. ""Aha! Found it!" He made his way back to the surprised heroes. He conjured up a stand and placed the book on top of it. Everyone gathered around. Since the book was old, though, it was hard to make out with all the dust. He blew it all away, causing everyone to cough erratically.

He flipped through some pages and then asked "Is this where it took place?" He pointed to a picture of a cave with crystals all over the place. At the edge, there was some sort of seal. There was a caption just under it:

"Seal of Restitution?" Naminé read. **(1**)"Yep that's the place but what's so special about it?"

Merlin scooped up the book in his arms and sat on a chair, while everyone gathered around him on the floor. (**A/N Story Time!) **"Well according to this," he began "it seems that what the King speculated was right. _They_ are back."

"_They_? Whose _they_?" Roxas bravely asked.

"The WoTA"

"Huh?"

"The WoTA stands for the Warders of the Abyss. They're a secret organization made up of 7 people, each one powerful in their own way. They bonded together to return a century old evil known as Legion. Not much else is known except that they were supposedly destroyed years ago. Guess they were revived."

"So all we have to do is taking them down. It'll be just like taking down the Organization; too easy," Riku said overconfidently, causing Roxas to glare at him and whack him upside the head. "Hey, what was that for?!" Riku glares back while rubbing his head.

"Did you forget that I was part of the organization too?"

"Must've slipped my mind" he said through clenched teeth, though sarcasm was used.

"Well then let me beat it into your head," Roxas summoned Oathkeeper and Oblivion.

"Bring it on, Organization scum!" he summoned Way to Dawn. They were about to duke it out until:

"Riku!/Roxas! Put those away this instant!" the boys did as the girls said, making their weapons disappear in a shiny light.

"Ok, now I think we should…" Kairi started but then just as suddenly stopped as she began to tilt back and forth, mind hammering in her skull. She was about to hit the floor, until Riku caught her.

"Whoa! Is she okay?" asked Naminé as he kept her upright.

"It's okay she's just fallen asleep. Guess today took a lot out of her. Merlin, do you know of a place where we could stay the night?"

"Oh, I have just the place." He used his wand and conjured up a spell. He threw it at Cid's computer. Suddenly, the computer disappeared, and in its place stood a hallway full of doors. "Will this suffice?"

"Thanks, Merlin." Naminé said joyously "Ok, now that that's settled, Riku would you mind…"

She cut herself off as she saw Riku hold Kairi in his arms, bridal style. He was already at one of the door.

"No problem." He replied her unspoken question and went inside the room.

Everyone was stupefied by how fast he took charge. After a while, Roxas and Ven shook it off and were about to move Sora to a more comfortable room, until Merlin piped up:

"Now don't you worry about that." Merlin used his wand and transported Sora into a room. "There, now I suggest you do the same and go choose a room." They complied, as they were too exhausted.

Back to Riku and Kairi, the latter had just been tucked in under the covers in her queen sized bed by the other. As he did so, he used his other hand to push her hair out of the princess's face and rubbed her forehead with his thumb. He made sure she was comfortable, and then left to go to his own room.

**Somewhere Far Away**

A group of six were gathered around a monitor that was hooked up to a crystal ball, projecting a larger image. They were watching what just took place, causing curiosity to spark into the leader's brain. It turns out to be Tempest.

"Hmm," she said "it seems that this Riku character has an interest in the Princess of Heart."

"What's your point?" said another dressed in an Organization coat.

"Well, since we couldn't destroy the Keyblade Master physically, maybe we could destroy him emotionally." This caused everyone around her to smirk.

"What do you have in mind?" same 'person' asked.

Back in the crystal ball, we see Merlin return the book to the stand. As he leaves, all 7 of the symbols start to light up.

"I think our newest member will be of use after all" cue maniacal laughter. (**A/N Just so you know, it's not Vanitas)**

* * *

Uh-Oh! Now what's going to happen? What do the WoTA have in store? Tune in next time to KH3 EoT. I'll try to update as soon as possible. I've already started writing the next chapter and when I'm done with the rough draft, I'll start typing it. Don't forget to leave a review.

**(1)**Oh and if you want to know what the Seal of Restitution looks like, then go to the URL found at my Profile.

Until next time!


	8. Tic Toc

Janus-Juan: Finally school is over and what's a better way to celebrate it than with a new chapter. Sorry it took so long but we had exams to take care of. Well without further ado, here is chapter 8. Naminé disclaimer please.

Naminé: Me? Oh, okay. Janus-Juan and InViSiBoB don't own anything except for the plot and OC's.

**Chapter 8: Tic Toc**

The sun rose up over the horizon. Its rays shined through the curtains in the medium sized bedroom. The glow landed on the sleeping face of a spiky-haired teen. As the light hit his face, his nose started to scrunch up and eyelids began to twitch until they fluttered open. As his eyes adjusted to his surroundings, he stifled a yawn. He sat up in bed, rubbing his eyes in the process.

Once he could see where he was clearly, he was shocked to find himself in an unfamiliar place. The room was medium sized, big enough for one occupant, but most of the space was taken up by knick-knacks situated around the room. Bed was opposite the door, a drawer to the right. A star-shaped lamp was the only thing on it. The walls and ceilings were dark blue, though some spots were white. It made the room feel like you were outside star gazing.

"Wh-where am I?" Sora started to freak out. He then heard footsteps coming his way and so pretended to be asleep. As the door opened up, he could smell fried eggs and bacon being brought in. It took everything he could to not jump out of bed and get the food. The person walked in and made their way to the drawer/table and moved the lamp a bit to place the tray on it. As they were about to put it down, a hand grabbed her arm, causing a scream to escape the person and for the food to splatter to the ground. The scream showed that it was a girl, though Sora couldn't see her clearly as there wasn't a lot of light in the room. All he could tell was that she had blond hair…

"Alright, now who are you and where have you taken me." He summoned his Keyblade and held it to her neck. This caused her to eep.

"So-Sora, it's m-me, Na-Naminé" the girl stuttered, trying to keep herself from crying.

The name seemed to have sparked something inside Sora, though he still couldn't remember much. All he could remember was a weird castle and an Organization member telling him "To Find is to Lose and To Lose is to Find"

"Do I know a Naminé?" he said to himself. He tried thinking about who it was, but nothing came to mind. "Where do I know you from? And why do I suddenly remember a castle I've never heard of before in my life? Alright, explain." He turned her to face him.

"Are you sure…?"

"Yes!" he snapped.

"Okay, if you insist." She held up her pinky finger in front of her, gesturing for him to do the same. As their pinkies met, memories started flowing back to him. He remembered how the girl in front of her was forced to rearrange his memories by Larxene and Marluxia.

After a while, Sora lowered the Keyblade and made it disappear in a flurry of lights. Just as suddenly he closed the gap between them as he gave her a bone-crushing hug.

"Naminé, I can't relieve we meet again after so long." The girl in question was flabbergasted. She thought he would have gone berserk after what she did, just like Saix does when he's in one of his moods.

Back to the present, Sora stopped hugging her and moved so that she was at arms length away while placing his arms at his sides. Sora was now staring at the ground, his irises full of guilt and sadness.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you like that. I was just so shocked to be somewhere new. After what happened I thought that the enemy captured me or something. Of course I'd understand if you wouldn't want to be my friend anymore, I mean…" he was then cut off by her.

"It's okay Sora. I understand that you're still on edge after what happened at that cave. Besides if you can forgive me, then I can too."

"Speaking of what happened, how long was I out?"

"Well let's see we brought you in on Friday, so about…3 days."

"3 DAYS? Wow, I guess Kairi was right, I am a lazy bum."

"giggle…Come on you lazy bum, let's go get something to eat, since the food I brought you is on the floor."

"But its only 6:00. Everyone must still be asleep."

"Uh Sora, it's 10:15." She pointed her finger to the alarm clock, showing that it was indeed, 10:15.

This seemed to shock him a bit. "But how, last time I checked it was 6 now it's a quarter past 10."

"Um, while you were remembering, time passed quicker than usual to us, since I had to help put the pieces together. Now let's go eat before Riku and Roxas eat all the breakfast." She then started to lead him to the door by pulling his arm.

"You're right, we better hurry." He was about to bolt out of the room, when suddenly he felt a pain surround his body. Luckily he caught himself on the door before he fell face first on the floor.

"Are you okay?" Naminé asked worriedly. She helped him keep himself upright as they made their way outside.

"I'm fine. I guess I still haven't completely healed yet." He said a little emberrassed for needing her help just to stand.

She stopped them in their tracks. "Maybe it'll be better if you rest a little bit longer. I can bring you something later on if you want me to."

"Nah, that's okay. Besides stretching my limbs will help me get better faster." He gave her his trademark grin, showing that he was fine.

She sighed in exasperation. "Fine," she said reluctantly, "But on one condition. I help you get there."

"Thanks, Naminé" he told her as they began walking to the dining hall. On the way there, they saw and greeted some of their friends. They were happy to see Sora up and about after that whole episode at Enigma Cave.

Suddenly, as they were right outside the door to the dining room, a shadow slipped under the door and zipped away.

"Was that a…?" asked Naminé.

"Yeah," he summoned his Keyblade, "Come on let's go get that Heartless." They darted to where the shadow went to. As they kept going, the two teens threw fireballs to try and stop it from getting away. The shadow dodged most of them but one of them hit it on the left arm. The shadow slowed its movements but didn't stop scurrying away. Finally the chase came to an end as it slipped itself under a door frame.

Sora took thee initiative and ran ahead of Naminé to push the door open. What he saw made him stop dead in his tracks.

Naminé, who was behind, was surprised that Sora just stopped.

"Why'd you stop Sora? Aren't we supposed to find…the…Heartless?" Naminé now stood next to Sora in the doorway and now understood why he stopped. Right in front of them was Kairi…and Riku…on the couch…making out.

Sora felt his heart shatter all over again, but the last time didn't compare to this. Kairi, his Kairi, was cheating on him with his best friend. He couldn't believe this was happening.

He was brought out of his thought as Riku and Kairi parted. They both stared wide eyed at the 2 at the door.

Riku was the first to speak. "Sora, you're awake. This isn't what it looks like. Kairi walked in and she tripped and uh…"

"Don't waste your breath, Riku." Kairi began," they saw what happened and won't believe our lies."

"Kairi, why?" Sora asked, heartbroken.

"Might as well come out with it. Sora, I meant for you to find out another way. Truth is Riku and I have been seeing a lot of each other these last few days while you slept. During that time I've started to develop feelings for Riku and found out that I don't love you anymore. I love Riku."

Everyone grew quiet at this outburst. Finally Sora broke the silence. He said: "I see. Well I wish you the best of luck. If you would excuse me, I better go find that Heartless." He turns his back to the rest and starts to walk out the door.

"Sora," Naminé started but was cut off by Sora whispering something so only she could hear. His back still to everyone.

"Please Naminé, I just want to be alone right now." As he finished, a tear fell down his left eye. He then left without saying another word.

Once he was out of view, Naminé turned around and faced the backstabbers, anger building inside her as she glared at them.

"How could you do such a thing? You just broke his heart into shambles." Riku seemed stunned at the shy girl's mood change. Kairi, on the other hand, wasn't bothered.

"You're one to talk." Kairi shot back.

"What're you talking about?"

"I happen to know of a certain someone who also damaged Sora's heart by manipulating his memories. Isn't that right, Memory Witch."

Naminé was taken aback by her old nickname she was branded with because of her interesting abilities.

"How did you…?"

"I have my sources," she turned to Riku and kissed him on the lips. She pulled away and smiled. "Thank you sweetheart."

This caused the blonde's shock to melt away by the burning anger she had at the two.

"Well do you know why I couldn't do it? After seeing the intimate feelings he felt for you, I knew that I could never take your place. And you took those feelings for granted. What, is your heart made of stone?"

"At least I have a heart, unlike you unfeeling Nobodies. Why don't you just fade into the Darkness already?"

That crossed the line. Naminé couldn't take hold back her anger anymore. Her hands started to glow a grayish color. "Come tell me that to my face you skank."

Kairi stood from the couch and did the same except for some reason hers were an eerie blackish color. "Bring it you b****"

They were about to duke it out until Riku got in the middle. "That's enough you two. Kairi I think you've taken it a bit too far."

"You're right Riku." She let the orbs disappear. "Come on it's getting really stuffy in here. Let's go."

They passed right by Naminé as if she wasn't really there. Defeated, her hands stopped glowing. "sigh…Calm down Naminé. You should be helping Sora not getting into fights, even if she does deserve it. Better go get Roxas, this is not going to be an easy fix." She walked toward where Sora went.

**With Riku and Kairi **

They were walking through the halls, looking for there rooms when Riku noticed that Kairi was breathing a little heavily and clutching her left arm.

"Are you okay, Kairi?" he asked her, worried for her health.

"Yeah my arm is just hurting a bit."

"Here, let me see it." She allowed him to see it by removing her other hand from where it was. Immediately, Riku was stunned. There was a red blotch on her arm, as if something burned her arm.

"What happened to your arm?" Riku practically yelled.

"This, it's just a scratch. Don't worry about it." She tried to get him to calm down. It was in vain.

"Hold on a minute," He grabbed her arm gently. He then used **Curaga** to heal the burn. He then let it go, but still no change. "That's weird, it should've worked." He was confused.

"Really, oh well. Like I said its nothing. I'll just go and put something on it. Be right back."

She started running toward her room, leaving him even more confused, but he shrugged it off as he went toward his own room.

Kairi made it into her room and locked the door. She then reached into her pocket and slipped out some sort of communication device. She pressed a button and it started to light up. Suddenly a holographic version of a person was projected in front of her.

**?: **Well did it work?

Kairi: They didn't suspect a thing. Though those stupid powers of theirs made me almost lose my cover. Phase 1 has been completed. Soon the Keyblade Master will be no more."

Suddenly Kairi's eyes began to shine crimson. An eerie darkness surrounded her though it disappeared as soon as it came.

?: Excellent! Bwahahaha!

Kairi then began to laugh maniacally with the figure she was talking to until it became clear that if she kept it up, their plan would be ruined.

* * *

Janus-Juan: Yikes. I think I went a little overboard.

InViSiBoB: A little? You almost made them kill each other.

Janus-Juan: I'm sorry. I didn't even know what I was doing until I finished typing it. Please don't kill me.

InViSiBoB: Don't mind him and review.


	9. Hook, Line, and Sinker

It's finally here. The newest chapter of EoT has been uploaded. I've actually had it for awhile but haven't had the chance to upload it. Now enough of this introduction; Janux disclaimer please.

Janux: Finally I make my debut in this chapter. Anyway, JAM (Janus-Juan) and CDE (InViSiBoB) don't own anything except for the plot and OC's.

Colnix: Where's my debut?

JAM: You're in this chapter too. You can do the disclaimer next chapter.

**Chapter 9: Hook, Line, and Sinker**

**2 Days Before:**

Kairi was going around her home world, trying to make herself more familiar with her surroundings. She went from the newly constructed stores in the upper part of town to the older, run down part. She finally found herself staring at the castle that was used during the Heartless situation a year or so ago. It was different than what she remembered.

The castle gave off an inviting feeling that was pulling her in. She didn't know why, but she couldn't keep away from the tall architecture. When she finally made it, she walked toward the basement entrance.

She made it into the maze like corridors. She tried looking for a way out but could not find anything. After a while she thought she was lost until she found a set of stairs that led higher up. She followed the stairs and found herself in the castle chapel (where Sora fought Maleficent the first time.) Memories started to flow into her mind of what happened a year ago.

She was brought out of her reverie by a sudden noise coming from a hallway that was on her left side. _That wasn't there before_ she thought. Suddenly the sound got louder. It sounded like someone was screaming for help. Kairi didn't dawdle on it for long as she ran as fast as she could, looking for whoever was making the sound. As she went deeper and deeper, the castle seemed to turn more and more malevolent.

Finally, she could hear the scream coming from a door just up ahead. She sped up and then zoomed right through the door. She looked around in wonder.

The room was kind of large with mirror for walls. In the middle of the room was a wooden table that held a stereo on top of it. Right next to it was a lion rug that held the long deceased creature. At the far back of the room was a lit fireplace that sent smoke up toward a chimney. To the right was a solid-gold trophy case that held ribbons and first place trophies. To the left, mounted on the wall, was the head of a buck stationed on a wooden holder.

There was no one else in the room even though the screaming didn't relent. This was because it was coming from the stereo in front of her. She made her way to it and pressed the Stop button so it wouldn't harm her ears any longer. Just as suddenly, she heard the door slam from behind her. She turned around and summoned Oathkeeper. She came face to face with two figures in Organization cloaks.

One was a head taller than the other one. The taller one stood at a height of 5'10" while the other one was about 5'6". The hood of their cloaks were hiding their faces.

"Why hello there Princess. I see you've fallen right into our trap." The shorter one told her. The other one was standing in the back watching what was happening.

"Who are you?" Kairi asked the one who spoke to her.

The shorter one stepped closer to her and removed his hood. It revealed a teenager around the age of fifteen or sixteen. He had dirty-blond hair and green eyes. He was also unnaturally pale, almost like a vampire except he had an American accent and didn't have any fangs. He also had glasses covering his eyes. He stared at her and then began to speak. "Us? We're _**Nobody**_ important, if you catch my drift." He said, winking at her.

This caused the one in the back to speak. "Stop flirting with her and pay attention. I think she meant our names."

"I know what she meant, I'm just playing around with her."

The one near the door took off his hood. He was around the same age as the other one but he had jet black hair and extremely dark brown eyes. His skin was tanned. He had an annoyed expression on his face. "Then stop playing games with her, Colnix"

"Damnit, Janux, you made me lose the game again." He seemed to be kind of upset at the other one. The one in question didn't seem to mind as he ignored what his comrade was saying.

"I'm sorry about my friend here; he could be a little eccentric at times. As for who we are, I guess you already heard our names. I am Janux and this here is Colnix" Janux told Kairi.

Kairi stared at them a moment and responded. "You guys are Nobodies, aren't you?"

The two in question produced a crestfallen expression at this. It took a while, but Janux answered her question. "Sadly, it's true. We are without hearts. But we have a plan to get them back. You see—"

"Janux! Don't give away our plan. If she found out what we are going to do, she'll run off and tell her friends. Then where would we be." Colnix reprimanded his comrade.

Kairi became a little suspicious at what he was insinuating. _Why are they so worried about me telling my friends? Just what are they planning on doing? _Kairi thought.

Kairi decided she had to get sneaky to get the information out of the two. "So, how are you guys going to get your hearts back? I thought they go to Kingdom Hearts after they are taken by a Heartless."

Janux replied to her statement with a correction. He said, "Though that's true, it doesn't mean they are gone forever. You see if enough negative emotions are gathered for each specific type of Darkness, we could use them to awaken a being that could make our deepest desires come true."

"Dude! You just gave away our plan. And besides, why are you even talking to her? Our jobs were to kidnap her for the boss not play 20 questions with her." Colnix then moved back his sleeves to show two black gauntlets that had claws on each finger end. He dispersed an 8-inch machete from underneath the left one while the right one transformed into a saw blade.

He then bolted into the air and aimed the saw blade at Kairi's head. Kairi was lucky enough that she used Oathkeeper to block the attack just in time. But that didn't stop her attacker. He then brought up the machete and was able to slash at her sword arm causing her to scream in agony. She then used whatever strength she had left on her right arm and propelled Colnix to the wall opposite her.

Colnix used the wall to ricochet back at her, but caused a bombardment of glass to explode onto the ground. He was then at Kairi's side in a second and almost chopped off her head with the machete had she not used her quick reflexes and ducked at the right moment. She then struck at his side with her Keyblade. Blood poured from the wound, staining the cloak a crimson color while he grunted in pain.

Suddenly, the Nobody disappeared into thin air. Kairi looked around looking to see where he had gone. Even though she couldn't see him, she could still hear him.

"You'll pay for that, you wench. I hope you can dodge as well as you can hit." A moment later 10 saw blades came flying from her right side, heading toward her abdomen. She barely had enough to jump back toward the chimney as the blades hit the place where she once was. That didn't stop the blades from coming. She could only conjure up a Reflect as the things hit it. The things were coming at her at such a large amount that the shield started to crack up. To make matters worse she was being pushed closer and closer into the fireplace. She had no where else to go.

Finally the shield met its breaking point as the latest attacks caused it to shatter into a million pieces to the ground without hurting Kairi. With her defenses destroyed, a saw blade pierced itself onto Kairi's right shoulder, right where she was hit with the machete. This one was different from the rest, it was charged with a purple aura, making Kairi fall to the ground unconscious. Colnix started walking up to the girl's body. Before he was 5 feet away, Janux was at her side.

"What did you do to her? We were supposed to take her alive." Janux told his partner while checking for a pulse from Kairi.

"Don't worry about her; she's just been hit with one of my paralyzing saws. She should be asleep for a while now, but definitely alive." Colnix tried to explain himself.

This made Janux sigh in relief. He then snapped his fingers and the saw that was on Kairi's shoulder transformed into gauze to stop the bleeding. A moment later the gauze seemed to have fused with her body, transforming itself into a new layer of skin. He then used a simple Cure spell to get rid of any other wounds she may have received.

Once she seemed to be deprived of injuries, Janux summoned up a Corridor of Darkness. He then picked Kairi up, bridal style, and walked through the portal with Colnix following right after.

**A Few Hours Later**

Kairi was awoken a bucket full of water splashing her face. When she came to, she found herself chained up to a wall. It was pitch black except for the moonlight that came from the window above her head. Instead of a door there were metal bars like those in prisons and the window above her also had bars on them. But that wasn't all. Right in front of her was her hated enemy, Tempest.

"I should've known you were behind this." Kairi spat out at her, pulling on the chains.

This made Tempest smirk under her helmet. (**A/N the mouthpiece was broken off.**) "I told you my colleague wanted you, so now I've come to take you to her. I think you know her. Does the name Maleficent ring a bell?" At the sight of the shock on Kairi's face, Tempest's smirk grew wider.

"So she's gathering the Princesses of Heart so she can gain control of Kingdom Hearts, _again_? Well let me tell you this, you won't get away with this. My friends will notice I'm gone and come looking for me." At that last sentence, Kairi smirked despite the situation.

Tempest then began to pace around the cell while holding a thoughtful expression. She then faced Kairi again. "I guess you're right. They would notice if you were found missing." She then smiled maliciously. "Which is why I thought ahead."

Kairi became confused. "What do you mean?"

"Instead of telling you, why don't I just show you? Janux bring in the viewing globe please." Kairi then noticed that there was someone lurking in the shadows. Janux stepped forward and held out something that looked like a crystal ball. He then placed it in the outstretched hand of his boss.

"How about we take a look at one of my favorite shows, _Blundering Heroes_." She showed a video of Roxas and Ventus having a staring contest. Then the screen changed and showed Namine bringing in 2 plates full of food into a bedroom and placing it on a drawer right next to a bed where Sora lay sleeping. She tried waking him up by gently shaking him. With no movement apparent, she placed a chair right next to the teen and began to eat one of the plates she brought.

"Today we have a special guest joining the cast. Let me introduce you to Iriak!" The screen changed again, this time revealing a girl with reddish-brown hair talking to Riku. As she turned around Kairi gasped in shock. The girl looked exactly like her. Even down to the violet-blue eyes.

"How is that possible? How can she look exactly like me?"

"I took you're DNA while you were 'sleeping' and created an almost perfect clone of you to fool your friends."

"What do you mean by almost perfect?"

"I improved her by making her a being of complete darkness without a conscience. Only problem is that she can't use a Keyblade." Tempest's tone turned bitter at the last statement.

"Well then how long do you think it'll be until my friends figure out that she's a fake and come looking for me?"

"Just long enough for her to finish the job."

"Job? What did you send her to do?"

"I don't think you need to worry about that since we're sending you off to Maleficent tonight."

Kairi began to worry. Who knows what that impostor was sent to do? How long will it be until they come to look for her? Will it be too late?

"Tempest if I may say something." Janux whispered into Tempest's ear, "Maybe we shouldn't send her to Maleficent so early. Who knows how long it'll be until Sora awakens. We could use Kairi's memories to trick those heroes until she can get the job done." This sparked an interest on Tempest's scientific mind. After a few seconds she turned to Janux.

"I guess you're right, but you got to keep an eye on her while she is here." Janux bowed with his right arm on his chest. She then turned to Kairi. "Well you better make yourself comfortable because you're going to stay here a little bit longer." She then started to laugh at the situation Kairi was in and then disappeared in a Dark Corridor.

**Present Day**

Kairi has been down in the cell for about 2 days now. She was getting tired of the gloomy atmosphere. She has tried to escape from her prison, but to no avail. She swears if she stays here any longer she is going to lose it.

Up in the meeting room, Tempest was talking to her partner in crime, Maleficent.

"It seems that the Keyblader Master has finally woken up. Now the girl is of no use to me. I will send her to you right away." Tempest said.

Maleficent looked pleased at this. "Finally my plans will be realized. All I need are Belle, Jasmine, Alice, Cinderella and dear old Kairi and then Kingdom Hearts will be mine." She then started laughing maniacally.

Tempest on the other hand seemed troubled. "Yeah, yeah, just don't forget my payment."

Maleficent stopped laughing. "You'll get your money when I get the girl and not before." The transmission thus ended.

"Janux, come here!" Tempest yelled. Suddenly a Corridor appeared and out came Janux. He bowed to her. "Yes, Mistress?" he asked.

"Go and bring Kairi to me. We are sending her to the witch. Now that porcupine-head woke up, she is of no use to us anymore."

"If I may ask, what do you have planned for Iriak to do?"

"Don't know for sure. All I can tell you is that we'll have one less Keybearer to deal with." She smirked maliciously. Janux flinched at that. He started to think about whether or not what he was doing was right or not. He was broken out of his thoughts by Tempest. "Now go!" she said.

"As you wish." He bowed again and disappeared into another CoD. He found himself inside Kairi's cell. Kairi tried pulling on her restraints again, this time in anger. He walked over to her and snapped his fingers. The restraints then became a pair of rope that he untied quickly. "I have to get you out of here quickly." He then summoned a CoD. The swirling darkness made Kairi become wary.

"Why are you helping me?" she asked, skeptically.

"Let's just say I'm following my conscience. Now go and stop Iriak. Just remember one thing, wherever Sora is, she'll be there." She didn't need to be told twice. She jumped into the Darkness without looking back.

* * *

If anyone is wondering Janux is my Nobody and Colnix is Colin's. Anyway please review and tell us what you guys think of the story so far. See you next chapter.


	10. Search and Rescue

Same Day; Another Chapter. Alright, Colnix do the review.

Colnix: JAM and CDE don't own anything except for the plot and OC's.

**Chapter 10: Search and Rescue**

**Radiant Garden**

A vortex opened up in the city and Kairi came out. She found herself just outside Merlin's House. She bolted inside. No one was in the computer room, probably out patrolling the city. She opened up a door where Pooh's storybook once was. Through it there were rows of doors, each leading toward a room, whether it be for sleeping or training. She had no idea where her doppelganger was. She started looking in every room but still no luck. She made her way around the corner and bumped into someone, causing both of them to fall down.

"Sorry, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going and I…Naminé, Roxas. Thank god I found you guys." Kairi said when she caught a glimpse of who she crashed into and the person standing right behind her. She was happy to find someone familiar in this maze of a place. Naminé, on the other hand, was not. She stood up, with a little help from Roxas, and dusted off her white dress.

"Why don't you look where you're going?" Naminé spat.

"Sorry I was in a bit of a hurry. Do you guys know where I could find Sora?" This seemed to ignite something in Naminé.

"Why, did you not hurt him enough? Are you going to rub into his face or something?" Naminé was now red with fury. Kairi was confused as to why she was acting this way.

"What are you talking about? I wasn't even…oh right." She remembered that Iriak had taken her place while she was held prisoner. "Uh, what did I do again?" she asked the blonde.

This seemed to cause the blonde in question to almost lunge at the red head, but luckily Roxas kept her rooted. "Well let's you cheated on your boyfriend with his best friend while he was unconscious for trying to protect your life. Can't believe you forgot something like THAT!"

It took a second for Kairi to process what she was hearing. "That bitch did WHAT?" she herself now tried to control the anger that was seeping from her. "Oh when I find her she is going to wish she was never created."

"What are you talking about?"

"There's no time to explain, I need you to show me where Sora is right now!"

"Last time I saw him he was in his room," Roxas spoke. "But why would you want to see him? You made it perfectly clear that you no longer cared about him."

"That doesn't matter right now. Just tell me where I can find the room it's an emergency!"

"Okay, okay. Go down to the end of this corridor and take a right then take a left to the next corridor. It's the fourth door on the right." Kairi bolted right past them and followed the directions she was given. She yelled 'thank you at them before disappearing around the corner."

"Do you think we should follow her?" Roxas asked Naminé.

"I think we should." She stated and then they ran to catch up with her.

**With Sora**

Sora was lying down on his bed, fast asleep. It was nighttime and so the room was dark. The only source of light was a flickering candle situated on the dresser. The room was a complete disaster. The star shaped lamp was broken down on the ground and if you looked close enough at Sora's face, you could see traces of tears on his cheeks. Just then a gust of wind caused the candle to flicker out and a shadow to slither underneath the door and into the room.

The shadow made it to the right side of the bed and stops. Suddenly it lifts itself from the ground. The figure started morphing into a young girl with auburn colored hair. Its usual blue eyes were now ruby-red and she looked malevolent as she smirked at the teen's direction. She then brought up her palm in front of herself causing dark tendrils to move onto the sleeping boy, binding his arms and legs to the mattress. The sudden movement caused Sora to jolt awake.

He tried to sit up but found he was being held in place. He tried escaping his restraints but found it pointless as the binds started to tighten the more he struggled, digging into his skin. He groaned in pain and then heard someone snicker to his right. It was too dark to tell who it was but the sound was unmistakable. He knew that voice anywhere.

"Kairi, what's going on?" he tried on the tendrils but again nothing. So he thought of something else. He conjured up a fire spell. Though it was too weak to break free, it did give enough light so he could see his captor. His eyes widened as he figured out the truth. "Wait, you're not Kairi."

"Why would you say that?" she seemed puzzled.

"Your eyes are all red and I can feel the dark pressure you're giving off."

"Oh well I guess I've been caught red-eyed." She smirked at him. "Took you long enough."

"What have you done with Kairi?" By now the pain had numbed down enough, that he could ignore it as he faced the presence of this impostor.

"I bet she's already at that old hag's castle by now. Sadly you won't get the chance to see her again. And you want to know why?" Before he had a chance to respond or even scream for help, the darkness wrapped itself around his mouth. She then leaned her head close to his ear. "Because this is where your story ends." She then summoned a bluish-purple staff into her hands. At the top there was a red heart that had a black crack down the middle. Suddenly the base began to get smaller and smaller. At the same time the crack caused the heart to open up and a blade to extend through it. _Staff of Seduction-Sword Mode_

"Any last words?" she held the tip of the sword to his neck. He didn't say anything; he just closed his eyes and waited for the end. "Okay then." She raised the sword and got ready to land the final blow. Everything seemed to go in slow motion. The door was suddenly broken off its hinges as the real Kairi entered the room. She took a look at what was happening and did what she had to do. She conjured up a **Stop **spellmaking Iriak stop dead in her tracks as she was frozen in place. Kairi then jumped toward her doppelganger and threw both of them to the ground, thus the stop spell subsided.

They were rolling on the ground, each trying to get the other to submit. Neither would, though. One was on a mission to destroy the Keyblade Master while the other was trying to protect him from an untimely demise. Each with a different goal; same desire to follow it through. The perfect harmony of Light and Darkness. Yin and Yang.

Neither seemed to notice as Roxas and Naminé entered the room. They had a look of disbelief as they saw two Kairi's on the floor, trying to kill one another. "What in the world?" Roxas asked. He then turned his attention to the bed as he heard a muffled voice coming from there. He ran toward Sora and tried to unbind his restraints. Problem was they wouldn't budge. "Naminé, can you give me a hand with this?" The blonde nodded and tried to get his wrists free. No use.

Naminé stared at the bindings and came up with an idea. "Hey since these restraints are made of Darkness, wouldn't Light make destroy them?" Roxas then produced a weak ball of light on his palms and placed the hands on each restraint. The effects were instantaneous. The pieces of Darkness began to peal off the limbs and sink toward the floor, trying to escape the beacon of Light. Finally he held it just above the mouth and used his fingers to yank the parasite from his face. It was really stuck on there, so he had to use both hands and pulled it out such force that it took all Sora had from yelling out in pain.

"Man, am I glad to see you guys, even though one of you almost ripped my lips off." He glared at Roxas.

"Well sorry it was really stuck on there." Roxas glared back. In the background, both girls were shooting profanities at each other as they took on their battle stances.

"Uh, guys shouldn't we put a stop to that?" Naminé pointed at the female look-alikes who about to jump each other. Just before it happened, though, they heard a beeping noise coming from Iriak's pocket. She brought out a Bluetooth from her pocket and placed it in her ear.

"Sorry, but I need to take this." She said. "Hello...I was about to succeed when…Look how was I supposed to know that…Oh, so we're going after the ultimate plan, huh? Ok I'm on my way." She pressed a button on the Bluetooth and ended the call. "Sorry kiddies, but it seems we're going to have to postpone this showdown for another day. For now be thankful that you lived to see another day." She turned her gaze onto Sora. Then she turned around and faced the wall. Suddenly, she threw a Dark Firaga at the wall, causing it to explode into rubble, creating an exit to the outside world.

"Well, I better be off now. Oh before I forget." She placed to fingers to her lips and started to whistle. As if out of nowhere a zombified Riku came to her side. She then placed a finger to his chin. "Can't leave without this." She then put her face right in front of his and then she began to breathe in. What's interesting about that you may ask. Well a purple mist started to escape through Riku's mouth and gather inside the other's mouth. Once she had enough, she dropped him to the ground, unconscious. She exhaled and all the mist began to take form.

The new guest was a dude a couple inches shorter than Iriak. He had long, silver hair that reached down to his shoulders. Though he was childlike in height, his face held a serious demeanor of someone who had gone through a lot. He was wearing a red and blue organic type suit with a white skirt at his hips. His eyes opened and you could see aquamarine eyes shining in the darkness. Everyone was in shock at what happened.

"Ok, now that I have the final member of our team, I'll be going. Say goodbye Urik." Iriak grabbed a hold of Urik's hand and used it to wave goodbye to the room's occupants. Then she started pulling him through the hole in the wall into a CoD.

A couple of seconds passed and Naminé was the first to come out of her shock and speak. "Can someone please tell me what is going on!"

"I don't know what just happened, but I do know that something bad is going to happen." Kairi answered the confused girl.

* * *

Dun Dun Dun! Why are all these things happening to our heroes and are they related? Find out next time on EoT. Trust me the story's about to get better. Oh and before I forget please tell us what you think. 'till next time.


	11. Revelations

**JAM: Alright, another chapter is here! It took a while for me to finish it since I was a bit discouraged about it. But I'm ready to keep going. Sorry to say that CDE might not be helping me out with this story anymore. Haven't talked to him in a while so I don't know. **

**All: Awww.**

**JAM: Don't worry he's not completely gone. Colnix is still here. Speaking of that, Colnix!**

**Colnix: JAM doesn't own anything except for the plot.**

**Chapter 11: Revelations**

"…and that's how I ended up here." Kairi had finally finished explaining what had happened to her since she went out exploring Radiant Garden a couple of days ago. She was seated in the dining room eating a plate of peach cobbler and sipping some strawberry milk. Around her were all her friends, listening intently to what she had to say.

Just a couple of minutes ago, Naminé finished explaining what went on in the household. Kairi almost blew a gasket from what her evil clone had done in her stead. It was a surprise she could tell her story in such a calm manner, though it could have something to do with Sora sitting right next to her, his hand interlocked with hers as he squeezed it gently to show his support.

"Wow, that's one heck of a story." Yuffie said. "Man, all the interesting things happen when I'm not here." She huffed in disappointment.

Leon, who was leaning up against the wall, gave Yuffie a look that caused her to be quiet down. He then turned to the others. "Any ideas on what you guys are going to do next?" he asked them.

"We're not exactly sure; we were hoping to speak with the King but since he's still not back yet…" Sora spoke but was interrupted when the door burst open and there stood a figure about 4 feet tall with big, round ears on its head.

"Your Majesty!" Donald and Goofy yell as they group hug with their great-friend-turned-king.

"Sorry I'm late to the party, guys. So, what is this I hear about "one heck of a story"?

The occupants of the room quickly fill Mickey on what's been going on for the past few days.

At the end, Mickey had a thoughtful look on his face.

"I see… Hey Kairi," she turned to give him her full attention, "about these people you met, can you tell me anything specific about their personalities?" To everyone it seemed like a weird question to ask.

"Well the leader was sort of overconfident and prideful. Like when she told me about Iriak, she seemed sort of ticked that the clone wasn't perfect. Oh and this other dude, Janux, was always hungry. I remember that at times he would eat my food, though he would poof in another plate of it. But you know he never seemed to gain weight even though he ate and ate and ate…"

"Ok, I think I get the picture. Hmm, seems that my suspicion was right."

"And what is it Your Majesty?" Naminé asked in her usual quiet voice.

"Well, as I was hearing Kairi's story, I heard one of the Nobody's said something about the 7 types of Darkness. From that I've heard about their personalities, I know the truth. They themselves are one of the 7 Darkness. That is to say they each represent one of the 7 Deadly Sins. Janux sounds like he is Gluttony (over-consumption of food) and the leader sounds like Pride."

"But how is that possible? How can that be?" Roxas asked, bewildered.

"Maybe I should start at the beginning. Millennium ago, before the worlds were distant from each other, people lived in peace and Light bathed the world in it. Problem was, everyone wanted more and more of the Light for themselves. Thus Darkness was born, swallowing up people's hearts. The rest you guys know: children used the Light and rebuilt the worlds. What you may _not _know is that the some of the Darkness had to be locked away to keep the worlds safe. They were divided up into 7 artifacts, each containing one of the main types of Darkness: Pride, Wrath, Gluttony, Greed, Lust, Envy, and Sloth (laziness). It is said that if all the artifacts are gathered together, a great evil, completely full of Darkness, shall be created. It seems that they are trying to do what those before them have failed to do." Once finished, he looked around to room. People seem to be digesting this piece of information.

Sora was the first to recover and posed an interesting question, "Well, then why haven't they tried to do this before. I mean why now?"

"It seems that they've been in need of members for a while now. Only those intoned with their Sin can actually use the artifacts to their full power."

"So what are we waiting for? It seems that they have gathered their flank and are ready to initiate their plan. We should be out there, trying to stop them from achieving their goal." Leon said.

Kairi shook her head. "There's another problem we have to face. Maleficent is still out there and it seems that she is trying to take siege over Kingdom Hearts by gathering the 7 PoH's to unlock the door."

"Oh man, how are we supposed to stop both of them?" Ven inquired.

"The best thing to do would to split up into 2 groups. One to take down Maleficent and the other to stop the WoTA"

"But how do we do _that_. We only have one Gummi Ship." Roxas argued.

Mickey answered this one with a smile. "Don't worry about that. I will take a group with me on the _Royal Company_ Gummi ship I came in on." He jiggled his keys for emphasis.

Everyone smiled now that that was out of the way. Suddenly Aerith came into the dining room in a big hurry.

"It's Riku; he's woken up."

**WoTA Stronghold**

To say that Tempest was angry would be a huge understatement. She was furious for not receiving the money from Maleficent after she failed to deliver the Princess, but there was no word to describe her emotions for the betrayal from one of her own.

She rounded a corner and went through a door. She then came face-to-face with her prey. He was chained by dark-tendrils, thanks to Iriak, while his body looked to have been beaten as purple bruises were seen.

He was out of his cloak and wore a black shirt that had silver lions on either side of it. In the middle were 3 words: Gluttony in the middle, Pride on the right and Wrath on the left. Above the drapes was a black gryphon and right below it was a silver temple. **(1) **He also wore light-blue shorts and black shoes.

He moved his head up to face the new occupant of the room. His eyes seemed dull and unresponsive as if he didn't care.

"Do you understand why you are here?"

He bent his head forward and replied. "Yes."

"So then, why did you do it? We could've taken down one of our biggest threats _and _made money on the side."

He turned his head up so he could look her straight in the eye and spoke. "Even though we would've gotten rid of him, it wouldn't have been honorable. Defeat through deceit is not the honorable way to go about things."

Tempest simply laughed at his statement. "At times I forget that your sin is one of the weakest ones."

"That doesn't mean _I'm_ weak, or did you forget who is 3rd in command around here?"

She waved her hand as to dismiss his comment. "Either way, this cannot go unpunished. I need to make you obey my every command and I know just how to do it." She outstretched her palm and an orb appeared.

The orb was made of crystal. It contained swirling energy of an array of colors that went clockwise. The colors were surrounded by white space. It was so mesmerizing that it was a surprise that Janux tried to back away once it materialized. It didn't work, though.

"You know what did this is, right?" Janux gave a hesitant nod before she continued talking. "So you know what it does, right?" Again he nodded. "Great. Then that means we can get right to it." She smirked.

She then began to squeeze the orb in her right hand. As she did, it started to emit a dark aura. All the pretty colors began to shift and spin in reverse. The white began to change color into that of ebony. That wasn't the worst of it. As this was happening, Janux's shoulder started to glow red. It was in the shape of a paw print. His body felt like it was burning and his insides were being constricted. His breath became shallow as he tried desperately to suck in air.

After a couple of seconds, the pressure stopped and he could breathe normally again. He turned to see that Tempest stopped squeezing the orb and it turned back to its original state.

Tempest desummoned the orb and planted her face directly in front of Janux. Her eyes were full of malice as she sent daggers with her aqua eyes into his dark brown eyes. "Never, and I mean _never_, disobey me or else I promise next time I will use the _Prideful Crystal _until you disappear into the Darkness. Do I make myself clear?"

He flinched at her words and replied in a hoarse voice. "I understand, Mistress."

Sora and company were rushing up to Riku's room to make sure he was okay. But they also wanted to get Riku's side of what happened. They arrived and entered the room.

Riku was sitting up on a full-sized bed with blue sheets when they entered. As he turned his head to face them, he was automatically tackle-hugged by his two best friends. He was pushed back onto the bed but it didn't bother him as he laughed at their antics. Everyone else soon began to laugh along with the teens. It died after a while as the room got serious.

"So, Riku, do you happen to remember anything?" Mickey asked.

Riku scrunched up his facial features as if trying to concentrate. After a while he spoke. "Everything from the last few days seem like such a blur to me. What I do remember was that I felt jealous of something and the next thing I knew I woke up here. Why, did something happen?"

The people around the room understood what happened. Seems Iriak used Riku's jealousy to create a new recruit.

"Nah, nothing much." Sora pretended. _If Riku found out what he did, he would never forgive himself._ _He's still holding the guilt from turning to the Darkness; he doesn't deserve to hold anymore over his shoulders. _Sora thought.

"Yeah, we were just debating on what we should do to stop the forces of evil from taking over the universe." Yuffie said like it was nothing. Everyone glared at her for saying it in front of the dark-wielder. "Uh, I mean we were doing nothing. He-he." Yuffie said quickly, being a little nervous at the looks going her way.

Riku sat up straighter. "What are you talking about?"

Mickey sighed. "Well, we were going to wait until you were better to tell you, but it seems that WoTa isn't the only menace. Maleficent is going back to capturing the Princesses of Heart."

"Well then what are we waiting for? We should be off stopping them from succeeding." Riku tried to get off the bed but he was pushed back onto it by Kairi.

"Oh no! You should be recuperating." She said, hands on her hips.

"But I'm feeling better. Besides we don't have time to be messing around." He shot right back.

He stood up from the bed and made his way toward the door. Before exiting, he turned and looked at the others. "Aren't you guys coming?"

Mickey smiled at his persistence. "You're right. But there is one thing we need to take care of before we go. The_ Highwind_ can only hold up to 5 people while my Gummi Ship can hold 4. So who is going where?"

"It would be better if one group goes on the _Highwind_ and tries to stop WoTA while the other goes and makes sure the PoH's are safe." Ventus answered.

"I nominate to go on Team 1." Sora spoke out.

"And where Sora goes, I go!" Kairi said, giving him a glare as he was about to argue. He quickly shut up.

"And we don't know what could happen to both us and them if we separate. So that only leaves one option." Roxas spoke out. He was also a bit nervous about Naminé but he knew when it was best to stay quiet, unlike his Somebody.

"Since I am the only one who knows how to drive the other Gummi, I am on Team 2." Mickey laughed.

"And we have sworn to protect His Majesty from any harm so that's where we're going." Donald quacked.

"Yeah, Ahyuck. We have to stop any ham—" Goofy started. **(2)**

"That's harm!" Donald corrected him.

"Right, harm. We have to stop any harm from hurting him."

"That only leaves us two." Ventus told Riku.

Riku shook his head. "Nope! I have chosen to go with Mickey, Donald, and Goofy."

This shocked everyone. Usually he would've have gone to the front line. He caught the looks of confusion and explained. "I just think this is the best way for me to right my wrongs of what I've done and to give Maleficent a piece of my mind." He smirked as he said this.

"So it's settled. Guess you're stuck with us Ven." Sora laughed a bit when he said this.

A couple minutes later, everyone was strapped into their respective Gummi Ships. The _Royal Company _Gummi was something like a Falcon Lv 1 one except that the body was gold while the wings were white. There were parts of blues and greens here and there. Everyone was gathered around video monitor.

"Alright, before we part. I have added something to the _Highwind_ that will help you find the artifacts. Tron can you please show them what I mean?" Mickey spoke through the monitor.

"Of course, Your Majesty." Tron's voice rang out through the speakers. A second later a compartment appeared on the wall behind them. The 5 turned around to see what it was. It was some sort of radar.

"Uh, what's it do Your Majesty?" Kairi asked.

"Oh, you guys don't have to be so formal. Just call me Mickey. As for what it does is it searches the closest world you guys are near to and then it starts beeping that world has an artifact." As to prove this point, the radar started to beep _**really**_ loudly. It was so loud that people had to shut their ears.

"Tron it's really loud. Can you lower the volume, _please_?" Sora yelled.

"My apologies, User Sora." The beeping began to dim until it was loud enough to hear without causing hearing loss.

"Now that that's over, we really should be on our way. Who knows how far ahead they are. We promise to check in real soon."

"Ok see you real soon." **(3) **Mickey said while in the background everyone else was saying goodbye too.

Both teams started the Gummi Ships and drove them out of the planet's atmosphere. They flew into two different directions.

The adventure has now truly begun.

**(1)- I actually bought this shirt at Ross and put it in because I thought it worked with the story. **

**(2) Ah, Goofy. He does that a lot. I remember in KH BBS he called Ven, Veggie. I cracked up so much. XD**

**(3) Can't believe I wrote that. /facepalm**

**JAM: Well that wraps up this chapter. Hopefully I'll finish the next chapter soon. I promise I won't abandon this story. Until next chapter. **


	12. Bonding Time

**JAM: Finally done with this chapter.**

**Janux: Took you long enough. **

**JAM: Hey, don't mock me. Did you forget whose Nobody you are?**

**Janux: Like it matters; we are two different entities.**

**Roxas: Can you just get on with the chapter?**

**JAM/Janux: Stay out of this!**

**Roxas: *sigh* Anyway, here is chapter 12. Oh and Janus-Juan doesn't own anything except for the plot. *to himself* I'm getting old for this. **

**Sora: We're not like them, are we?**

**Roxas: *starts whistling while walking away from the camera's shot***

**Chapter 12: Bonding Time**

Beep…Beep…Beep…

"AHH! I can't take it anymore!" Kairi screamed in annoyance. The gang had been traveling through space for a couple of hours. Right now she was pacing back and forth in the room she and Naminé will be sharing for the rest of the adventure.

"Calm down, Kairi." Naminé looked up from her sketchpad. She was also annoyed with the constant beeping but at least she could hide it by drawing to get her mind off it.

"How can I calm down? We've been traveling for hours and still no sign of any world having one of those artifacts the King told us about. It's so boring!" Kairi had stopped pacing and was now hanging upside down on her bed. Her face was starting to become red from the flow of blood to her head.

"I'm sure we'll find one soon. Now stop that or else you'll get a major headache." Naminé reprimanded her Other. Kairi didn't seem to pay attention as she was deep in thought.

"Hmmm…That's it!" She suddenly stood up so fast, she almost tripped to the ground. She clutched her head while moaning in pain.

"Told you." Naminé told her while finishing her picture. This caused Kairi to half-glare at her. This didn't last long as she remembered her plan.

"That doesn't matter right now. Tron!"

"Yes Miss Kairi?" Tron voice rang throught the intercom.

"Where are the boys right now?"

"They are in the Training Simulator." Tron answered.

"Kairi, what are you planning?" Naminé was a bit skeptical.

"Oh, nothing." She did an evil grin the Cheshire Cat would be proud of.

"Uh-Oh. I don't like the way you're looking at me right now." Naminé started to backing away from the auburn-haired girl.

"Come on, I have an idea." The girl in question grabbed hold of the blond's wrist and lifted her off the ground and dragging her out the door. Naminé was trying to get out of the hold without any result.

**Training Simulator**

"Thunder!" Sora shouted while pointing the Keyblade into the air. Ventus used _Wayward Wind_ to deflect the attack while Roxas used Oathkeeper to slash at the Thunder spell.

Ven, Sora, and Roxas were having a friendly spar as they tried to get the other to submit. The training simulator was used to recreate Sora's Station of Awakening.

"Come on, Sora. You'll have to do better than that to beat us." Roxas told his other but became dumbfounded when he couldn't see him anymore. He turned his head side to side but nothing! He then heard a _whoosh!_ behind him and barely had enough time to block a slash from _Kingdom Key _at his back. "Guess I spoke too soon." Roxas then pushed Sora back, causing him to slide across the floor.

"You know better than to underestimate me." Sora taunted and then threw the Keyblade. "Freeze Raid!" The Keyblade became engulfed in a blue light as it flew at Roxas. As it hit him, a shell of ice engulfed his body as he was frozen to the spot. Roxas was about to escape when the Keyblade came back like a boomerang, freezing him in a second layer of ice. Sora caught it and then smirked at the human popsicle.

"That's good, Sora, but let me show you an awesome combo." Ven said as he began to charge his Keyblade. "Fire Raid!" Ven did the same thing Sora did and hurtled it at the frozen boy. As the Keyblade neared, the flames surrounding it managed to melt the ice off Roxas's body. He only had a second before the flaming blade slashed at his stomach and his back as it returned to his look-alike.

"Hey! No fair. You guys can't just team up against me like that." Roxas glared at the other two as he used Esuna to get rid of the burns he got and then use Cure to heal the slashes, leaving small scars in their place.

"Fine, but I'm not done yet. Thunder!" _Wayward Wind _was pointed at the sky and a bolt of lightning was unleashed unto Roxas and to make it worse the the simultaneous attacks of Ice and Fire caused him to be soaking wet. The water caused the electric current to amplify as it was a great conductor of electritcity. Smoke surrounded his body for a moment and when it cleared Sora and Ven fell down on the floor laughing their heads off.

Roxas slightly spazzing out as the current went through his system. But that wasn't the funny part; his spikes were standing up all over the place, with the tallest of the spikes having a small flame.

Roxas stared up at his hair and the dam burst. He could no longer hold down his emotions and his body began to glow a white color as he glared at the laughing boys. His eyes were clouded in anger as he held up _Oblivion and Oathkeeper _up in front of him. "That's it! You guys want to play rough? Fine, let's play rough."

Ven and Sora stopped laughing and got on high alert as Roxas was surrounded by rods of light as he jumped up into the air. He gathered light at the tips of both of his weapons and joined them together above his head. "AHH!" He shot beams of light in all directions changing the endless Darkness into Twilight. He then let go of _Oathkeeper and Oblivion _as they suspended in midair. "Come On!" They began to twirl in place and balls of light was dispelled from their tips as they were sent at Ven and Sora. They blocked and dodged the attacks but they kept coming and coming.

"Roxas! Stop it already!" Sora reprimanded his Nobody. No response. "What are we going to do? He can't hear us so we have no way of stopping him without hurting him." On cue, the two girls came through the door at the far end of the room. They had to run around like crazy as the balls seem to have mistaken them as their targets. "Roxy, stop this!" Naminé screamed at her new boyfriend, hands cupping her face so she would be louder. After being set free, Roxas acquired enough courage to ask her out.

"Naminé look out!" Sora screamed at her as he saw a ball aim at the girl's back. She got too preoccupied with yelling at Roxas that she didn't have the common sense to keep dodging the attacks. Sora was too far away and protecting Kairi at the same time and Ven was pinned to the edge of the Station so he couldn't help her out either. Naminé turned around to see light getting closer and increase in size. She had no time to jump out of the way, so she put her right hand in front of body in an attempt to protect herself. She shut her eyes very tightly and waited for the blow to come.

It never did. She heard a cling and a slight weight situated itself in her outstretched hand. Slowly she opened her eyes and was greeted with an unusual sight. She was holding a Keyblade she had never seen before! It was yellow with chains of sky blue on the blade, from top to bottom. The teeth was a half a circle with seven spires sticking out of it. The circle was divided into 9 parts. At the tip of the blade was a small, blue gemstone. Inside it was a yellow star. The hilt of the sword was shaped like a star itself and the handle was sky blue. At the end, Naminé's lucky charm was hooked to the hilt like a keychain. _Déjà Vu_ flashed into everyone's minds. **(A/N For picture reference please check my profile page for the link.)**

She was in awe at the weapon that had appeared in her hand and decided to make good use of the privilege. She bolted past shots and waves of Roxas's attacks and made it to the center of the mayhem. "**Disperse!**" She screamed once she was directly below Roxas, causing her Keyblade to glow brightly.

The chain that adorned her Keyblade unhooked from the blade and went up into the air. The chain grabbed a hold of one of Roxas's feet and once she had a good handle on it, she tugged on it with her left hand.

Roxas was pulled down by the effect of gravity as he plummeted to the ground but found himself stop before he reached the ground. Naminé had used **Zero Gravity **to slow down his descent. Once he was about a foot off the ground, she let go of the spell and he landed with a thud on the stainglass surface, him losing consciousness once touching the ground.

The Station of Awakening disappeared as the room became pitch black and the floor metallic. There was a computer in the middle of the room for inputting data to create the world around them.

Everyone gathered around the unconscious boy and the blonde girl. She had situated herself so that Roxas could put his head on her lap as she caressed his crown-like hair. "**Curaga." ** Naminé said under her breath as the green tendrils wrapped themselves around his body, healing him of any injuries and status problems. After a while, he opened his eyes with a groan.

"Hey." Roxas smiled weakly up at her worried face, causing her to smile back at him.

"Hey." They were both staring at each other's eyes and were so entranced by the intensity that they didn't notice themselves getting closer to each other. They were nose to nose as they closed their eyes trying to get closer and initiate their first kiss. Their lips met in a passionate kiss. They broke away blushing as they heard a fit of giggles coming from Kairi and low laughter from the two other guys in the room.

They stood up from their positions on the ground, unconsciously holding each other's hands.

"Well, now that that's over, how about we go get something to eat." Kairi clapped her hands brightly and pulled Sora outside of the room. The two blonde Nobodies followed them with Ven coming up the rear, muttering something about needing to get a girl.

"So, what should we get to eat?" Roxas asked everyone as they made their way to the dining area. No one caught the smirk the girls had on their faces as they walked along. When they were outside the door, they smelled a cheesy aroma coming from within. It was almost like…

"Pizza!" Sora said, pumping his fist in the air. Upon hearing this, Ven started jumping for joy like a 5-year-old and started chanting 'Pizza' over and over with Sora. Though Roxas didn't show it, he was also excited about having pizza for lunch.

The guys slammed through the door, heading to where the smell was coming from, the oven. They reached the appliance and opened the door. Once they did, though, all hell broke loose. 3 pizza pies hooked to springs, bounced at the guys, hitting them on their faces. The force made them fall down on their butts.

Laughter came from the doorway. They turned to see the girls holding their sides, faces red and tears coming down from their eyes as they laughed. "_Haha_, you just got pwned!" Both girls shouted at the saucy covered dudes.

The guys glared at the pranksters but then they started grinning from ear to ear. They got up from their spots on the ground and advanced on the two confused girls. "Yep, you got us. How about hug of congratulations?" Periwinkle and ocean eyes widened as the girls screamed and ran toward their room. Sadly, they weren't fast enough for Sora and Roxas who picked up their girlfriends up into the air, splattering tomato sauce on their clothes.

**JAM: Sorry ****for the filler chapter but I had to give Naminé her Keyblade. I promise next chapter will have show a new world for them to explore. Well, that's it for this chapter. This is Janus-Juan signing out. *disappears***

**Janux: Liked it? Hated it? Don't forget to R&R and tell us what you think. **


End file.
